Por qué? Por qué tu Malfoy?
by B-rockz
Summary: Cap 6. Draco sabe quien es la intrusa. ¿Que pasará, que le hará, qué le dirá? Confusiones, confesiones, venganza. DEJEN REVIEWS !!!!!
1. La presentación

Capitulo 1 La presentación.  
  
VENGA ¡ Que tal? Mi nombre es Claudia Karayan. Entré a Hogwarts no por mi gusto, pero me obligaron ... yo quería seguir mis vacaciones como muggle, pero mis padres no quisieron ( ESTAN AMARGADOOS ! ^_^ ) Bueno, quiero relatarles lo que me ha ocurrido desde que entré a esta escuela. El primer día, quedé en Gryffindor, realmente me daba igual quedar en cualquier casa, al fin y al cabo no sabía ni de que se trataba todo esto. Como ya era el 6to año, quedé sentada con los demás gryffindors de este grado, entre ellos Harry Potter, el famoso Harry Potter, había escuchado hablar de él pero jamás creí llegar a conocerlo. Después me recibió su amigo Ron Weasley, es agradable el chico; luego una chica que siempre anda con ellos de nombre Hermione Granger, jojo no me gustó el nombre pero yo no se lo puse! Así que mejor ni me quejo.  
  
Volteaba a ver a todos los alumnos, para irme ubicando y cuando volteé a la mesa de Slytherin, me encontré con un chico de cabello alborotado, platinado, y no estaba mal el tipo ehhh ! Se me quedó viendo con cara de ''que me ves? ¬¬' '' pero fue tan graciosa su expresión que no aguanté la risa, y sonreí, claro que se dio cuenta y me vio con unos ojos de perro enojado lo que agrandó mas mi risa! A un lado de el estaba un chica, Pansy Parkinson, que desde el principio noté lo empalagosa que es! Bueno, los días pasaron, 1 o 2 para ser exactos, y me tocaba clase de pociones con el Sr. Snape, y bueno .. acudí a la clase, ahí me encontré con el cara de perro! Draco Malfoy!  
  
Realmente lo ignoré. En cuanto pasamos al salón y nos sentamos entró Snape, y me volteó a ver con unos ojos que intimidan.  
  
''Muy bien, le diré que aquí en mi clase no se juega, aquí se viene a aprender así que quiero que ponga atención''  
  
Mi primer día de clases con él y ya me estaba amenazando ¬¬'. Para su clase formó parejas, a mi me tocó con Hermione, a Harry con Goyle, a Ron con Crabble, a Draco con Neville, etc! Teníamos que hacer una poción de atracción .. WOW! Ni crean que me la iba a tomar y que me iba a gustar Granger! Nah! Me negué profundamente, pero al fin y al cabo yo no tuve que tomarla, gracias a Dios! Que alivió!  
  
-Muy bien señor Malfoy, bien echa la poción, le daré 15 puntos más a Slytherin. Ahora, al gryffindor que nombre para tomarse esta poción y que no lo quiera hacer le restaré 30 puntos de su casa - dijo Snape.  
  
Y quién creen que resultó la ''afortunada'' para tomarse ese tóxico? Pues YO :[ si me negaba me agarraban a patadas así que lo hice, la tomé y no resultó efecto, por lo que Snape le quitó los 15 puntos a Slytherin XD.  
Malfoy me vio con sus ojos ya no grises! Ahora rojos de coraje! Al salir  
de la clase, se atravesó por donde iba.  
  
Te crees muy lista eh Karayan?  
  
Lista por qué Malfoy? - le cuestioné  
  
Esa poción debía de funcionar, no se que hiciste, para que no fuera así.  
  
Bueno para empezar yo no queria tomarme tu líquido pero por ordenes lo hice, que no halla funcionado no es mi problema!  
  
Deja de hacerte tonta, algo hiciste y quiero que me digas qué fue?! Me costaste 15 puntos!  
  
Como ya me habia enfadado de que me estuviera interrogando, o más bien molestando, se me vino a la mente hacerle como si la poción me hubiera echo efecto en ese mismo momento. Por lo que solo lo miré con una cara de ''ayyyy papasooote'' ( Y SI QUE LO ESTA ^_^ )  
  
-Por qué me miras así? - me preguntó Draco  
  
-bueno, no me había dado cuenta lo hermosos que son tus ojos, y tu cabello, y tu cara - le dije  
  
- ... Funcionó la poción? ..... - estaba todo asustado Malfoy!  
  
-Cuál poción? Ahh si, la de tu hermosura ...- jojojo  
  
Me acerqué a él y mejor se fue, JAJAJAJA lo hubieran visto, la cara pálida que puso. Luego me reuní con Potter y Weasley para ir a la siguiente clase: Transformaciones En aquella clase, debíamos de convertir una de nuestras plumas en un águila , y como era de costumbre ( según los demás alumnos ) Hermione fue la única que pudo. A mi pluma nomás le salieron unas plumas y un pico jojojo ( Bueno, esa clase no fue muy buena que digamos, porque ví a Potter mirándome muy raro ... Como si a el le hubiera salido tan bien su pluma con patas y alas !!! :[ Al salir de esa clase, fuimos al gran comedor, a comer daaaaaaaaa jaja Y solo estaba escuchando la conversación de Hermione, Harry y Ron  
  
Uy supieron que va a haber un baile? - dijo Ron  
  
- No es muy temprano como para bailes? - preguntó Hermione  
  
-Ay Hermione! Que importa! Realmente es para que los de 1er grado se  
sientan a gusto pero todos vamos a ir! - decía Ron  
  
-Aun así solo llevamos 3 días de clases y ya quieren baile?  
  
-Hermione, eres una amargada ¬¬'  
  
No me digas amargada Ronald Weasley! Dijo Hermione ya enojada  
  
Bueno, ya calmense, y tu ( .... ) que opinas del chisme este? - me preguntó Potter  
  
Ay pues ... este, no se, yo no había estado aquí, no se que onda con los bailes aquí. - respondí  
  
Ay! Si vas con el hombre perfecto son grandiosos! - quien dijo aquello, fue Parvarti, se emocionó al decirlo porque casi lo gritó.  
  
Hombre perfecto? Pero si solo es un baile!  
  
AY SI PERO QUE TIENE?! ES UN BAILE! - gritó la chica  
  
SHHHHH Parvarti! Deja de gritar - le calló Hermione  
  
Jajaja, bueno eso es solo un rumor no? - le preguntaba Harry a Ron  
  
Si, hasta ahora si. - contesto Ron un poco descepcionado  
  
Mientras ellos seguían hablando sobre su susodicho baile, yo me concentraba en el plato y en alguien: Malfoy Si ya se, apenas van 3 días de clases y ya me gustó alguien ... pero ahh el tipo esta tan buenooooo! Me hes imposible dejar de admirarlo. Solo me encontraba pensando es sus ojos, aquellos ojos fríos y llamativos, llenos de misterio, pero alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos, y saben quién fue? El mismo Malfoy!  
  
Mientras yo pensaba, volteé a la mesa donde se encontraba y me topé con esos ojos que me derritieron .... auuuuugh! Después el alejó la vista de mi y saben a quien estaba viendo? A GRANGER !! Fácil fue notar que Malfoy estaba viéndola, enlelado, y ella.... igual! Los dos se echaban miraditas en ratillos, lo cual me llevó a la conclusión de que se gustaban. Bueno, ese día, fui a dormir zZzZZzZzZzZZz.  
  
Bueno, pasaron 2 semanas, Malfoy ni Granger se hablaban, Harry y Ron seguían igual, todo estaba bien, excepto ese día, aquel Jueves, en el que Malfoy se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, en el momento justo cuando Harry y yo conversábamos.  
  
Valla Potter, te has conseguido novia jaja, al fin - rio Draco  
  
Cállate Malfoy, además que te importa si es mi novia o no?  
  
No me importa, pero donde has dejado a la sangre sucia?  
  
A Hermione? Ella es solo mi amiga. - contesto Harry  
  
Ajaa si claro, ambos suspiran cada vez que se hablan y que estan solos Potter  
  
SI HARRY?! - preguntó todo emocionado Ron  
  
NO RON! - contestó Potter-Mira Malfoy, mejor vete  
  
Y quién me va a correr tu, el pobretón, la sangre sucia o .....? - Malfoy tuvo una pausa  
  
O la que? - le cuestionó Ron  
  
O la otra sangre sucia  
  
Sangre sucia?, no soy sangre sucia,  
  
Y por qué el primer día llegaste como muggle, hasta tus padres vinieron a hablar con Dumbledore, simples muggles  
  
Estabamos en el mundo muggle, de vacaciones, se acabaron y tuve que venir ¬¬' piensa Malfoy!  
  
Todos los que quedaban en la mesa de Gryffindor se callaron. DRACO MALFOY HABÍA SIDO CORREGIDO Y CALLADO POR UNA MUJER QUE NO FUESE SU MADRE!.  
  
Bueno, esta bien, no serás una sangre sucia, pero te juntas con estos perdedores, eso te hace una de ellos  
  
Una de ellos? Ay por favor Malfoy! Se nota que tu mente de niño chiquito no se ha desarrollado!  
  
QUE?! Cómo que no se ha desarrollado?!  
  
Si, respondes como si fueras un niño de 7 u 8 años, ademas que te importa lo que soy o con quien me lleve?  
  
No me importa, pero es divertido venir a molestar  
  
Eso o estas celoso de que le hablo mas a Harry que a ti. - JAJAJA NOMAS ABRIÓ LOS OJOTES!  
  
Terca! Sola te entiendes, me voy.  
  
Cuando Malfoy dijo la ultima oración se le quedó mirando a Hermione, esta se sonrojó, ni siquiera le importó que le hallan dicho sangre sucia. Eso me dejó con una duda ''Que hay entre Draco y Hermione?'' Esa misma noche, estabamos a punto de dormir algunas cuantas gryffindors y yo, pero entre ellas no estaba Granger, estaba cambiándose, claramente iba a salir. Cuando ya fuera de dormir, me hice la que caí en un sueño profundo ( Con Malfoy jajaja ^_^ ). Cuando escuché sus pasos acercándose a la puerta de salida, abrí los ojos y los dirigí hacía mi capa de invisibilidad, que me había regalado mi padre hace 2 años atrás. En cuanto salió me la puse, y la fui a espiar, jojo ya se que muy metiche me ví, pero quería saber a dónde iba tan tarde. El reloj ya marcaban las 12:10 am. Un horario no muy convincente para vagar por el castillo. Me adentré en este edificio, sin que me vieran obviamente, y algo me dejo con la bocota abierta. Hermione se dirigía hacia un salón, en ese salón había alguien más, una silueta alcanzé a ver, y cuando resitaron el hechizo ''Lumos'' ví la cara de MALFOY!  
  
Dónde estabas? - le preguntó el chico Lo siento, pero las demas chicas no estaban dormidas y no podía salir asi como asi  
  
Esta bien, comprendo, pero no me vuelvas a dejar esperando tanto  
  
Te juro que no volverá a pasar - contestó Hermione  
  
Pero eso no me dejó con la boca abierta! El SUCESO DEL SIGLO! MALFOY Y HERMIONE SE DIERON UN BESO EN LA BOCA! Pasó de la siguiente manera: Draco tomó por la cintura a Granger, acercaron sus caras de poco a poco y sus labios se juntaron. Hermione tenia acaparado a Malfoy. Es más, con decirles que les hacia falta mucho oxigeno pero no se soltaban! Estaba tan entrados en ese beso que no les importaba nada, según ellos nadie los veía, nadie aparte de mi ( Cuando se separaron ( ya era hora ¬¬' ) escuché claramente lo que dijeron:  
  
Y que tal si Harry o ron se enteran?  
  
No tienen por que hacerlo  
  
Pero y si lo hacen, yo saldré afectada  
  
Que tú saldrás afectada? Mi reputación como Malfoy se habrá acabado ante esto.  
  
Es decir que para ti solo soy alguien para pasar el rato  
  
Malfoy solo se le quedó viendo, no supo que contestarle. Pero creo que la respuesta era clara, lo que el iba a decir era un SÍ, pobre de Hermione, la ví y me dio pena por ella, no me hbuera gustado estar en su lugar al momento de que él contestara.  
  
No Hermione, no es eso, es que, simplemente ... NO TE AMO, verás, me gustas y hasta ahí.  
  
QUE?! NO ME AMAS?  
  
Nop ...  
  
SHIT! Yo me había equivocado, hasta cierta parte. Le dijo que la quería, pero solo por gustarle, no por amarla, pero ah decir verdad, ese ''me gustas'' no sonó muy convicente. Creo que Hermione se hizo muchas ilusiones con Malfoy. Granger comenzó a llorar ante aquellas palabras ''simplemente No te amo'' Así que se armó de coraje y le dijo: ''No pienso estar con alguien que me ha dicho que me quiere y que bla bla bla para que al final de cuentas me salga con que ''nomas me gustas'', No Malfoy esto se acabó.'' Y Hermione abandonó el salón  
  
Malfoy quedó con una media sonrisa, y al salir Hermione este solo dijo ''Adiós Sangre sucia, siempre fuiste una y siempre lo serás''. Preferí no intervenir en nada, solo salí de ahí, llegué a la sala común y me senté un rato, luego subí y escuché a Hermione llorar, me acomodé cuidadosamente en la cama, y me quite la capa, Hermione ni siquiera lo notó.  
  
A la mañana siguiente la noté muy decaída, al contrario de Malfoy que solo estaba serio. Bueno, el caso es que esa no fue la única sorpresa que me encontré en Hogwarts, también noté como Ron se ponía rojo rojo cuando veía a Parvarti, eaeaeaea ese Ron uuuy! Otra cosa notoria es que Harry me miraba mucho .... ya me estaba asustando. Pero verán, las clases pasaron y yo seguía como siempre. Pero lo curioso del caso es que ese mismo día, la prof. Macgonagall me mandó llamar, diciéndome que sería cazadora del equipo de quidditch de ese año. Yo me saqué de onda pero me dijo que me había observado en las clases de vuelvo y que era perfecta para el cargo. Así que esa tarde me adentré en el campo, y estaba practicando cuando noté una silueta en una de las bancas: Malfoy ( ya se ke como enfado con él pero jajaja perdon! ^_^ )  
  
Me había estado observando todo el rato! Y yo nomás me puse roja! Pero no le hice caso, me concentré en el juego y como una bludget ( perdón no se como se escribe) se dirigía a mi, me golpeó AYYYYYY COMO DOLIÓ! Claro estaba que no estaba muy bien concentrada que digamos. Mire hacía arriba y Malfoy se dirigía a mi en su escoba, y solo se burlaba  
  
Ay Karayan, jaja, ten mas cuidado a la próxima  
  
Gracias por el aviso Malfoy, siempre lo tendré en cuenta  
  
Que haces practicando? Acaso eres cazadora?  
  
Si, me nombraron hoy.  
  
De todos modos Slytherin ganará el partido.  
  
No le has ganado a Potter, que te asegura que esta ves lo haras?  
  
He entrenado mucho, así que Potter sabrá lo que es la derrota!  
  
Aja ... ¬¬' bueno, me voy.  
  
Si te puedes levantar haslo jaja - rió de mí  
  
Como estaba tirada aún por el dolor lo que hizo Malfoy fue lanzarme un  
hechizo y así curarme  
  
Gracias Malfoy  
  
no me agradezcas, solo fue para que el día del partido pierdan de manera justa jojo!  
  
¬¬'  
  
jaja, me voy Karayán, te veo luego.  
  
Lo que Malfoy hizo fue quitarme el dolor, pero no las heridas, la espalda no la sentía muy bien que digamos, pero me dirigí a la sala común de Gryffindor y en el camino ví a Harry  
  
Hola Harry! - le saludé  
  
Hola Claudia! ¿Dónde habías estado?  
  
Entrenando, es que me nombraron cazadora en el equipo de Quidittch  
  
OH! Felicidades! Ron también esta en el equipo, al igual que yo, te podemos ayudar a entrenar  
  
Gracias ^_^  
  
Oye, a donde te diriges? - me preguntó Potter  
  
A la sala común, pero antes pasaré al baño, tu sabes ¬¬' las ganas de ir ni una varita las desaparece  
  
Jaja, correle pues!  
  
Eso hice! Fui al baño, y cuando acabé, cuando ya había acabado mis  
necesidades, se me apareció un espectro, en ese momento no recuerdo su  
nombre, pero yo la conozco como ''La llorona''. En cuanto abrí la puerta  
del baño se me apareció, me asustó y solo me le quedé viendo, ella fue la  
primera en tomar la palabra:  
  
Que haces en mi baño?! - me reprochaba  
  
Será muy tu baño, pero es demasiado grande para ti, necesitaba usarlo  
  
Ahh, y tu quién eres?  
  
Claudia, Claudia Karayán  
  
Bien Claudia ... LARGATE DE MI BAÑO!  
  
El espectro me corrió de ''su baño'' y mejor me fui porque comenzó a llorar o a gritar, no se, pero su voz chillona me desesperó y no tenia pensando seguirla escuchando! En mi camino hacia la sala común, me recargué en un pilar, y me senté en el piso del cansancio. Y aunque mi intención no era escuchar las conversaciones que la gente tenía me llamó mucho la atención la que Pansy estaba teniendo. Parkinson estaba hablando con sus amigas:  
  
Supieron lo que pasó con Malfoy? - cuestionaba Pansy  
  
Nop! Cuenta Cuenta - ¬¬' bola de chismosas! ^_^  
  
Pues, ahí como la ven, los chicos de Slytherin le hicieron una apuesta, tenia que besar a alguna chica. Primero Draco se negó, pero como le empezaron a llamar Marica, pues mejor aceptó, pero su reto fue besar: a la sangre sucia!  
  
A Granger? JAJAJA - se echaron a reir las demás  
  
ME dio mucho coraje! Pero retos son retos y nimodo, lo bueno fue que solo la besó una vez.  
  
Y tú como sabes Pansy?  
  
Uno de los chicos estuvo presente cuando ocurrió el beso, creo que utilizó una capa de invisibilidad.,  
  
WOW! Entonces no solo yo había estado presente cuando aquel suceso llevó a cabo! Alguien más estaba observando! Y ese alguien se había encargado de distribuir la noticia por todo Slytherin, cuando yo tuve que aguantarme las ganas! Pero bueno, yo no lo hice por respeto.  
  
Y que pasó Pansy, cuentanos más!  
  
bueno, dicen que Granger salió llorando, y que Malfoy solo reia, pero tuvo que decirle ''me gustas'' :[ aunque hallan sido palabras falsas salieron de la boca de Malfoy y no iban dirigidas hacia mi! :[  
  
Ay Parkinson! Apuestas son apuestas! No te preocupes - dijo una voz chillona  
  
Lo se, pero que bueno que a la sangre sucia le dolió! :]  
  
Me levanté y me dirigí ( ahora si !! ) a la sala común. Ahí estaban Harry y Ron jugando ajedrez mágico, Hermione leía un libro, como todo estaba callado, decidí ser yo quien terminara con ese silcencio.  
  
Hermione, que lees? - pregunté  
  
Un libro ( daaaaa ¬¬' ) sobre magos  
  
Que aburrido! No has leído algunas novelas muggles?  
  
Sí, pero no muchas, por lo general solo leo libros sobre la magia  
  
Has leido algun libro sobre 'El señor de los anillos' o 'El caballero de la armadura oxidada'? - cuestioné  
  
Nop, se que se existen pero no me han llamado la atención!  
  
EEEEK! QUÉ? Cómo que no te han llamado la atención? (  
  
No, es solo ficción y ... no, nada apegado a la realidad.  
  
Te recuerdo que no todos los libros son de historia, física, bla bla bla .... también son para pasar el rato  
  
Tú tus libros y yo los míos, Adiós! - y Hermione se fue a su cama  
  
Amargada - me dije entre dientes  
  
Subí a la cama, pero Dios, me tenía que bañar, asi que fui a las regaderas, me bañé, me cambié y a eso de las 8:30 pm comenzé la tarea :S Solo pensaba en cómo Hermione estaba triste, en la traición que Malfoy le dio, no sabia muy bien como se sentía, ya que jamás me había echo tatas ilusiones con un hombre, pero somos diferentes, así que trate de comprenderla  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa de Slytherin ......  
  
Draco se encontraba tirado en la cama, había terminado sus labores, y  
ahora se disponía a descansar. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos  
por ( ......... )  
  
Buen trabajo Malfoy -* dijo Crabble  
  
Bien que se la creyó Granger verdad? Es decir, jaja pensar que yo pudiera estar enamorado de una sangre sucia, si de por si me dio asco besarla!  
  
Aun así lo hiciste Malfoy, bueno, probaste no ser un marica  
  
Deja de llamarme así Crabble!  
  
Al menos probaste no serlo, bien Malfoy, tienes agallas  
  
Ja, y apenas lo notas? Ahora creo que te toca a ti un reto  
  
Dime cual, yo si lo haré enseguida  
  
Tendrás que besar a Potter  
  
QUEEEEE?! QUE TE PASA?! NAAAAH! SACATE! NOOOO! NI LOCO! ESTAS BIEN FUMADO MALFOY!  
  
JAJAJAJAJA! Cálmate, es solo una broma jajaja!  
  
Mas te vale Malfoy! Bueno ya es tarde, me iré!  
  
Que bueno! ¬¬' - dijo Malfoy!  
  
Como habran notado, Crabble comenzaba a ser más abierto  
  
Buajajaja! Hasta ahí le dejo por ahora, el cap. 2 lo subiré pronto, no me demoraré mucho (  
  
DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PARA MEJORAR EL FIC!  
  
Sale pues! GRACIAS POR LEER!  
  
- Brenda - 


	2. La poción de la atracción

Cap 2. La poción de la atracción  
  
Cuando Malfoy cerró los ojos, comenzó a soñarse a él mismo, con muuuuuuchas chicas por detrás de él. Excepto una : Karayán. ¿Por qué ella era la excepción? Por que no era el tipo de chica que se obsesionaba con él ( ya que ahí, él era el tema principal ( ) Ella prefería solo verlo, mas no decirle ''ahhhh Draco te amo!' Pero Malfoy no puso importancia, solo siguió con su sueño.  
  
................................................................  
  
Bien! Ya era de día, y aunque no me quería levantar lo hice. Me baññee, me vestí y me cambie ( pero para que? Solo para asistir a clases y toparme con una gran decepción, para llorar y solo para sentirme mal! )  
  
Bajé hacia el Gran Comedor, había poca gente. Solo estaba yo en la mesa de Gryffindor, lo que hacía la mañana muy temprana, y solo había una persona más, en Slytherin estaba Malfoy. Topamos nuestros ojos ( y casi me derrito por el papasito! ) yo me volteé porque no quería que me viera toda sonrojada! Pero él no, el no se volteo, siguió con su mirada en mí. Fue tan incomodo, y desesperante que solo le dije :  
-''Que tanto me admiras Malfoy?''  
  
Él muy bien había entendido a lo que me referia, por lo que, solo levantó una de sus cejas y me dijo:  
  
-Me estaba preguntando cómo alguien como tú, se juntaba con Potter y Weasly  
  
-He de decir que son agradables, fueron quienes me recibieron, al contrario de ti ¬¬'  
  
-Sabes Karayan, yo podría enseñarte a pisar a los demás, a hacer que te deseen, a ser una ganadora.  
  
-No deseo eso Malfoy - le dije - No del modo en que me enseñarías.  
  
-No te entiendo, a qué te refieres?  
  
-Tú me enseñarías a menospreciarlos, y no deseo eso, no si yo no quiero ser menospreciada  
  
-Ja! Así como te van a respetar Karayan?  
  
-Si lo hacen, más bien Malfoy, creo que te respetan menos a ti, solo no se meten contigo porque lo hacen de otro modo - le dije- Te critican, y bien lo sabes  
  
-Bueno, entonces qué, quisieras ser como yo?  
  
-Ah, realmente nop, pero esta bien, enseñame a ser como según tú, es mejor.  
  
Draco se sorprendió ante semejante respuesta. Pero le pareció bien. Claro que yo sabía que no me iba a enseñar nada! De cuando acá le iba a hablar a una gryffindor. Pero venga! A menos de 5 min el comedor se comenzó a llenar. Y yo comenzé a platicar con Neville, chico agradable, si no fuera tan timido de seguro que a alguna chica le iba a gustar.  
  
En ese momento, una lechuza entró por una de las ventanas, se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor, llevaba una carta que iba dirigida hacia mi, en ella solo decía: Bienvenida seas hija del mal  
  
Chale! Cómo que hija del mal?! Como no decia quien la mandaba no le dí importancia, y bueno, solo la rompí.  
  
-De quién era esa carta Claudia? - pregunto Potter  
  
-No lo se, no decia quien la mandaba, pero al igual no decia nada importante - respondí  
  
-Bueno .... - dijo Potter algo decepcionado  
  
De pronto todos los de 6to año ( Slytherin y Gryffindor ) nos comenzamos a sentir mal ... teníamos nauseas, estábamos mareados, y decidimos salir del comedor. Qué nos estaba pasando? Por qué a los de 6to? No había excepción, todos los de ambas casas salimos corriendo. De repente ví a Malfoy, y me dí cuenta de algo: La poción de la atracción había funcionado! Como él era el único que vi primero, fue de quien me sentí totalmente atraida, pero no fui la única, también lo vio Hermione. Claro que me sentí celosa! Claro que la quería agarrar a patadas! Claro que quería arrancarle el cabello enmarañado y arrancárselo de un jalón. Estaba viendo a MI MALFOY ( ayy ojalá si fuera mio ^_^ ) No iba a soportarlo!  
  
Volteé la mirada y vi algo totalmente horrible y gracioso a la ves. Adivinen en quién se fijó Ron? En Harry! JAJAJA! Y a Harry le pasó igual! Se fijó en Ron!  
  
Jajaja! Pero en quién se fijó Malfoy? Malamente ... en Granger. Cuando se voltearon a ver ellos dos se sonrojaron ambos, y Malfoy la veía con cara de idiota! Regresamos al Gran Comedor, nos sentamos, y todos nos sentimos raros, nos veíamos avergonzados, temerosos de hacer algo, una locura, por la poción. Harry y Ron se echaban miraditas de vez en cuando, pero ambos no se atrevían a hablarse.  
  
Mientras tanto, veía como Hermione tenía una cara de estúpida, veía a Malfoy, cada movimiento que hacía, cada vez que el hablaba, todo lo estaba viendo, estaba enojada! Celosa! Y por qué no agarrar mi plato y aventárselo en la cabeza?! Eh respóndanme!!! Pues porque no quería perder dignidad! No por Malfoy! No NO No!.  
  
Al finalizar el día, vi la imagen más horrible y dolorosa que yo pudiera apreciar. Se las diré:  
  
Malfoy iba caminando por un pasillo, dirigiéndose a su sala común. Cuando se encontró con Hermione, se quedaron viéndose cuando comenzaron una conversación que me fue muy difícil de escuchar, solo escuché un ''oye, ven''  
  
Hermione se acercó a Malfoy y este le dio un beso en la boca!! ¿Me causo tanto dolor y rabia! Ahora que había bebido la poción si me dolió! Estaban los dos, abrazados, besándose, no se si hubo lengua en su beso ( JAJAJAJA ) pero me dio asco solo pensarlo. Les interrumpí pasando por ahí. Se dieron cuenta y se separaron, rojos estaban ambos! -Valla valla, el gran Draco Malfoy ( gran papasito ¡! ^_^ ) besándose con una de las 3 personas que mas repugna, la llamada sangre sucia  
  
Que me pasó en ese momento? La poción causaba demasiado efecto :S  
  
-Este .. Karayan que haces aquí?  
  
-Viendo como te besas con.. ella  
  
-Bueno, este ... NO tengo por qué darte explicaciones.  
  
-No, no me las des, no me es grato saberlas.  
  
-Entonces, Adios - me dijo Malfoy y salió de aquel pasillo  
  
-Claudia, yo ..... - me dijo Hermione  
  
-No me digas nada Hermione, solo que, me decepcionas  
  
-Esque, es inevitable, es sexy, guapo, quién no querría un beso de él  
  
Me fue difícil admitirlo con palabras, ella tenía razón, pero no lo admití ahí mismo  
  
-Sabes Hermione esperaba más de ti. - le dije por conveniencia  
  
-Entiéndeme!  
  
-Te entiendo, pero aun así me dejas con la boca abierta! - le dije  
  
Me fui lo mas pronto de ahí, no queria verle la cara, lo único que quería decirle era PERRA! DESGRACIADA! BABOSA! Pero no lo hice, me controlé, al llegar a la sala común comenzé a chillar! Yo llorando por un hombre!! Pero no cualquier hombre, era Malfoy! El sexy Malfoy.  
  
Al día siguiente teniamos la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, y nos tocó con Slytherin, para variar ¬¬' Cómo a Dumbledore se le hacía raro que los mortífagos no hallan atacado en meses, nos quería tener listos para cuando lo hicieran, así que pasamos al Gran Comedor que estaba solitario, ni un alma, ni siquiera un fantasma, al entrar nos paramos viendo hacía una de las mesas, el profesor subió a dos personas a combatir, primero a Crabble y a Goyle, se lanzaron hechizos, Goyle salió victoriosos, pero al bajar de la mesa, Crabble se le echo ecima, como queriéndole pegar! Lo separaron pero aún asi seguían echándose miradas de enojo, que al poco tiempo, quitaron .... se les había olvidado ¬¬' ( jajaja )  
  
-Bien ahora, pasaré a una pareja de Señoritas, ..... Granger ... Karayan suban.  
  
Nos acercamos, tomamos nuestras varitas y la historia se repetía como si fuera Potter vs. Malfoy, la chica buena, y la que ahora era un poco revelde,. Nos fuimos hacia extremos opuestos de la mesa.  
  
-1 ... .. 2 ....... 3! - gritó el profesor.  
  
-Envertestail ( no se si así es jojojo ) - grité y milagrosamente herí a Hermione, bueno, no la herí exactamente, pero la mandé volando por allá!  
  
Ella se levantó con rabia, y solo me dijo ''No quiero herirte, pero debo de hacerlo''  
  
-Ay ay ayyy solo haslo Granger, ya veré como me las arreglo.  
  
-Iptusemtra ( tampoco se si así se escribe pero pos'...ustedes entienden jajajaja )  
  
La mendiga me aventó hacia mi extremo de la mesa, golpeé mi cara contra la mesa, mi boca estaba sangrando, no le iba a perdonar eso a Granger! Esto ya no se trataba de una simple clase, ya No!  
  
-Inmovilus! Grité enojada apuntando mi varita hacía ella. El hechizo salió y no se pudo mover.  
  
-Ahora Granger, te atacaré como tu lo hiciste. Ipsusemtra!  
  
Y salió por Hermione allá, la herí, esta vez si, por que se quejó del brazo, y no se levantó más, yo me dije a mi misma ''has ganado'' que equivocada estaba.  
  
Expeliarmus! Solo escuché, y como estaba de espaldas,( porque me dirigía a mi extremo de la mesa ) sentí el golpe por mi espalda, me aventó mas allá del final de la mesa, caí en el piso y me golpeé la cabeza fuertemente, Harry fue el primero en ir a ayudarme, no me dejo dormir, en todo caso, si lo hubiera echo, me hubiera muerto. Me mantuvo despierta y me llevó a la enfermería, junto a él iba Ron. Me dejaron con la Sr. Encargada de ahí, quien tampoco me dejó dormir, al cabo de unas 3 hrs mas, se me permitió hacerlo, el peligro de morir por descanso había pasado. Estaba ahí, tirada en la cama, durmiendo profundamente, como si jamás lo hubiera echo en toda mi vida. Estaba ahí dormida ( ya lo dije ¬¬' daaa jaja ) Cuando escuché una voz muy conocida .. Malfoy.  
  
-Sabes Karayan, te lo merecías, haberle pegado así a Hermione, ja! Claro que no te la hiba a pasar!  
  
Cuando le escuché, me despertó y solo pensé ''De cuando acá le llama Hermione?! Por qué se había preocupado por ella? Por qué me estaba hablando de ella? EXACTO! LA POCIÓN YA SE ME HABÍA PASADO! Ya no me sentía atada a las ganas de patear a Hermione, ya no estaba tan celosa, porque si lo estaba, aun fuera de la poción, me sentía atraída por Malfoy. Mientras el hablaba, me preguntaba por qué había sentido ganas de matar a Hermione antes, y por qué me sentía tan fuertemente atraída hacia Malfoy? Recordé que habíamos hecho días antes y ahí encontré la respuesta: La poción de la atracción! Eso era! La bebimos y apenas había echo efecto! Ya todo me era mas claro  
  
-Sabes, no me pareció bien que le hayas herido así Karayan, que bueno que estas aquí tirada y herida de la cabeza! - seguia diciendo Malfoy  
  
-Cállate Malfoy! Si por ti fuera ahorita estaría muerta, además no me importa que tengas que ver con Hermione, no quiero saberlo, mejor vete antes de que me enfade  
  
Malfoy estaba pálido! ÉL pensaba que yo estaba dormida, como estaba quieta, fue fácil engañarlo. Pero rápido disimuló su sopresa!  
  
-Ja! Y que me vas a hacer si no me voy Karayán? A caso te paras y me atacarás como atacaste a Hermione?  
  
En este momento la poción que él había tomado perdió su efecto. Estaba confundido, me miró y me pregunto:  
  
-Karayan? Que hago aquí? Y por qué estaba hablando de Granger por su nombre? :[  
  
-Ah! El niño ya volvió a ser él! - dije riéndome - Verás Malfoy, recuerdas la poción que bebimos un día en la clase de póciones?  
  
-Si - me respondió  
  
-Ayer causó efecto a todos, tu te sentias atraido por Hermione, y hasta la besaste, me sorprende que no hallas recordado aquel beso, casi te la tragaste! ¬¬'  
  
-QUEEEEE? QUE YO BESÉ A LA SANGRE SUCIA? ASCOOO AHH! :[  
  
-Jeje, exacto Malfoy.  
  
-Y te estaba reprochando por lo que le habías echo en el duelo eh? Jaja! Al contrario, te felicito Karayan. Es bueno que alguien le halla mostrado la magia de tal manera a Granger, aunque al final, tu saliste vencida  
  
-Lo se, me tomó por sorpresa, pensé que ya le había ganado, me confié, cosa que no volverá a pasar - respondí -  
  
-Oye Karayan, no menciones que estuve aquí hablando de .. ya sabes .... por ... ya sabes cual causa ...  
  
-Esta bien, no lo haré.  
  
-M... te lo agradezco, me voy. - dijo Malfoy  
  
Se alejó muy apenado, creo que le causó impacto al haberle dicho que había besado a la sangre sucia. Pero noté que sus ojos me veian directamente, lo que me sonrojó mucho! Exacto, lo que ya les habíaa dicho, lo que se habían imaginado. ME GUSTA MALFOY! Por qué? No se, sus insultos claro estaban que no eran lo más atractivo de él, pero esos ojos, su físico, la forma en la que se burla ( no lo que dice ), Diooos! Irresistible el chamaco!  
  
Weno, pasaron 3 semanas, ya había salido de la enfermería, claro, continuaron las semanas y me daba hasta cosa hablarle a Hermione, a pesar de que ya nos habíamos pedido disculpas ambas. Es raro, atacas a alguien por ira momentánea, y no piensas que la verás todos los demás días de tu vida, no piensas en cómo actuarás, en nada! Solo quieres hacerle sufrir en ese momento.  
  
Solo que había cambiado algo desde que pasó el efecto de la poción, me sentía atraída hacia Harry, siempre es amable conmigo, siempre se preocupa por mi, pero al igual, me sentía atraída por el misterioso de Draco. Si alguien me pregunta ''A quién prefieres?'' No sabría que contestar.  
  
Es difícil, puede que este confundiendo la amistad y la amabilidad de Potter, yo que se! MALDITA POCIÓN! Maldito Snape! TODO SE ME HA COMPLICADO!  
  
* Bueno, dejemos en paz el tema de mi confusión y pasemos a los mas hoootie de la historia ( jajaja! )  
  
Otro día que nos tocaba pociones a ambas casas, tropecé con Pansy Parkinson en el camino, no es que me llevara mal con ella, rara vez nos dirigiamos la palabra. Como le coqué, hizo su escandalo.  
  
-Ah! Karayan Fijate por donde vas! Haz ensuciado mi capa!  
  
-Solo te chocamos Parkinson, superalo! - le contesté un poco enojada  
  
-Tú a mi no me dices que hacer!" - me dijo  
  
-No te estoy diciendo que hacer Parkison, pero si así lo deseas, entonces ....QUITATE!  
  
-No me voy a quitar! - me dijo con un tono desafiante  
  
El caso fue que lo único que hice fue apartarla del camino con la mano, jojojo! Fue tán fácil, que biscochita ehhh! Pero venga! Esos minutos que me hizo perder de clase, fueron los que directamente marcaban mi castigo. Llegamos tarde a clase de pociones, y como ya todos estaban ahí, solo se nos quedaron viendo.  
  
-Señorita Parkinson, Señorita Karayan, que grata sorpresa decidieron venir. - dijo Snape en tono sarcástico  
  
-Lo siento Profesor, no volverá a suceder - le respondí.  
  
-10 puntos menos a ambas casas y por castigo irán a lavar calderos en la noche.  
  
-Lavar calderos! Con esta gryffindor? - dijo en tono de asco Pansy.  
  
-Si señorita, eso hará, y por su comentario, será al estilo muggle! - le respondió Snape  
  
-*EEKK!* - nomas se quedó con la boca abierta la Slytherin  
  
-Genial, tener que estar con Pansy en la noche, lavando calderos, escuchando sus criticas - me dije a mi misma  
  
En eso se abrió la puerta, por ella entró Draco Malfoy  
  
-Ah! Malfoy! - dijo Snape - a que se debe que hallas llegado tarde?  
  
-Tuve un problemas Señor, perdon ... - dijo apenado Malfoy  
  
-Bueno, tambien tendrás otro, acompañaras a estas señoritas a lavar calderos, al estilo muggle ( para que se les quite mendigos! :[ )  
  
-Esta bien! Profesor .. - se dijo entre dientes Malfoy  
  
Llegó la tarde, no! Cual tarde! Llegó la noche! Ya me tocaba ir a lavar calderos con los Slytherin, me dirigía hacia allá, cantando una canción, solo para entretenerme en lo que llegaba. Cuando llegué estaba Malfoy ahí, sentado en el piso; se veía tan bien, que ganas daban de ir y darle un beso que lo dejara sin oxigeno. 1 beso? NOO! Que cosas digo! Mas de 1 beso es lo que él se merece! Y ya casi iba a hacerlo Ya casi!! Pero me interrumpió la llegada de Parkinson.,  
  
-Draco! Que bueno que estas aquí- dijo con un tono empalagoso - y tu .. quitate - me dijo con cara de asco  
  
-No me molestes Parkinson, no tengo ganas de aguantarte.  
  
-Basta ya de hablar - se escuchó una voz más gruesa - Entren a cumplir su castigo - era la voz de Snape la que hablaba  
  
Nos dirigimos a un cuarto, donde precisamente estaban los calderos. Pero para mi suerte Parkinson no iba a estar con nosotros. A ella la mandaron a otra cosa, no recuerdo si a recoger ingredientes para una poción o si la mandaron a perderse solo para dejarnos a Malfoy y a mi solos ( ayyy ojalá fuera esa! ^_^ )  
  
-Ustedes dos, lavarán los calderos, vendré y no quiero ver un solo caldero sin limpiar. - dijo Snape al momento en el que él y Pansy se retiraban  
  
Draco y yo nos mantuvimos callados por un buen rato, hasta que él rompió ese silencio embriagante.  
  
-Es estúpido este castigo, y luego con una Gryffindor  
  
-Hey hey hey! Calmado que yo estoy aqui - le dije  
  
-Callate, haces mejor estando callada - me reprochó  
  
-Haces más tu callado que yo, al menos no abro la boca para dar insultos a la primera persona que vea. - dije y me paré de donde estaba dirigiéndome hacia el otro extremo del salón.  
  
-Cállate. - me dijo enojado y también se paró.  
  
Se dirigió hacia mi, con unos ojos que penetran hasta el alma, unos ojos que no expresaban claramente lo que sentían, me miraban como enojados, pero a la vez con una mirada pervertida. Me volteé a seguir con mi trabajo. Solo sentí su mano en mi hombro, a la fuerza me volteó, y me acorraló en la pared.  
  
-Karayán ... no me desafíes, no sabes quien realmente soy o puedo ser.  
  
-Demuéstramelo - le dije con un tono burlesco y sarcástico.  
  
Solo se me quedó viendo, con esos ojos que cada vez que me veían sentía como me faltaba el oxigeno. De repente, solo sentí sus labios en los mios, era como un beso con odio, pasión y amor. ( eaeaeaea wow! Jajajaja ^_^ ) Al principio traté de safarme, pero preferí no hacerlo y disfrutar de ese momento que tal vez, sería el único.  
  
Me tomó pro la cintura, haciendo el besó aun más apasionado. Yo puse mis brazos sobre él, como abrazandolo, luego una de mis manos recorrió su cuello, ese cuello que me daban ganas de comérmelo a besos ( POS ES LA VERDAD! JEJE ) Sentí como su lengua buscaba la mía ( AHHH! YA ME DIO ASCO! ) y la encontró ( jeje ). Nos separamos cuando el oxigeno nos faltaba. Me puse roja! Lo ví, y el me susurró al odio:  
  
-Besas bien .... -  
  
Lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara, eso me llevó a la pregunta: Esta haciendo los mismo que le hizo a Hermione? Pero algo me hizo apartar esa pregunta con seguridad.  
  
-Sabes por qué te besé? Por que creo amarte  
  
Me quedé con la bocota abierta ¿Cree amarme? No le entendí, cómo se puede amar a alguien si ni siquiera lo tratas todos los días como si fuera un amigo?  
  
-Cómo que crees? No puedes amarme  
  
-Por que no? - me cuestionó  
  
-Porque, ni siquiera me conoces bien, no te conozco bien, es más, ni siquiera nos tratamos! - respondí  
  
-Tu crees que no te conozco, y tambien crees no conocerme  
  
-Creo? - cuestioné  
  
-Cada vez que puedo, en el Gran Comedor, te veo fijamente. Se lo que haces, como actúas, todo. Y se que tu tambien sabes cosas de mí.  
  
-Se cosas de ti por que las escucho, no porque yo ande de chismosa preguntando.  
  
-Sh..... - me calló!  
  
Al callarme, me dio otro beso, menos apasionado ( de la manera pervertida jeje) y con más amor, mas sentimiento. Me gustaron los besos así que no le iba a decir ''nooo quitate'' CLARO QUE NO! NO ESTOY TONTA!  
  
Me separé de él, diciéndole que debíamos de acabar de limpiar, el sacó su varita y por magia hizo que los calderos quedarán limpios. A menos de 5 min. Entró Snape.  
  
-Buen trabajo, deberán irse a dormir ya, si no quieren que les pongo otro castigo - dijo con su fría voz.  
  
Salimos del salón y me dijo: '' Ven'' le seguí hacia un pasillo solitario y me susurró:  
  
-¿ Quieres ser mi novia?  
  
Claro que le dije que SI, claro que me dio gusto, y en mi había una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Después de mi respuesta, nos besamos ( otra vez ¬¬' jajajaja ) y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas salas comunes.  
  
*Pero algo raro pasó esa noche en la casa de Slytherin.  
  
Un mortifago de dirigió a la cama de Malfoy, y lo rapto, no salieron del castillo pero le lo llevó a la sala común de dicha casa.  
  
-Quien eres? - dijo temeroso Malfoy.  
  
-Amigo de tu padre, me han mandado a decirte que has sido escocgido para raptar a la chica Karayan, ella tiene algo que nosotros necesitamos para apoderarnos del mundo mágico.  
  
-No! No voy a hacer nada en contra de ella!  
  
-Me llaman Malfoy, me iré pero aunque no quieras tú has sido elegido, y lo harás.  
  
El mortifago desapareció, dejando a Draco solo en la sala común.  
  
*Mientras tanto en la casa de Gryffindor:  
  
Estaba dormida, tranquila, soñando en Malfoy, cuando de pronto mi sueño no fue bonito, se convirtió en pesadilla. Vi a un mortofago ( el mismo que se le apareció a Malfoy ) diciéndome: Entreganos la señal del milenio, la necesitamos! Entréganosla o moriras., Al acabar el sueño, me desperté asustada ¿Qué era la señal del milenio? ¿Yo por qué?  
  
Preguntas corrían por mi mente, pero a un así, preferí seguir dormida como león ( jojo o como oso, porque no despierto si no me levantan jajaja)  
  
Al día siguiente, al despertarme, me bañe, me cambie, bla bla bla, bajé al Gran Comedor. Cuando de pronto entraron varias lechuzas por las ventanas, una de ellas, con un color raro, entre gris y plateado, era de Slytherin, de Draco. Me habia enviado una carta que decia  
  
-Te espero a las 11:30 en las mazmorras -D.M -  
  
Escondí la carta y me dispuse a conversar con Ron y Harry.  
  
-Oigan, han provado la cerveza? - preguntó Ron  
  
Harry y yo nos sacamos de onda, pero aun así respondimos.  
  
-Cerveza? Yo no - contestó Potter  
  
-Yo sí, y no te creas que sabe muy bien Ron, si la saboreas te da un sabor amargo, guakala! - le dije a Weasley.  
  
-Esque la provaré, tengo ganas, quiero saber a que sabe - nos dijo entusiasmado  
  
-Solo espero que no hagas adicto a ella - le dijo Harry  
  
-NO! Como crees, es solo curiosidad ;)  
  
Nos estuvimos platicando así, cuando nos dimos cuenta que era hora de comenzar las clases. Esta vez comenzábamos con Herbología.  
  
Fuimos al invernadero correspondiente, practicamos un poco el hechizo Incendio, e hicimos otras cosas, nada fuera de lo común. A la segunda hora, nos tocaba Defenda Contra las Artes Oscuras, vimos animales raros, bla bla bla. Pero en una de las eskinas del salón vi la silueta de un hombre, vestido con paca negra, sus ropas eran negras también, su cara lo cubria una oscuridad, una sombra, por lo cual no la pude ver bien El me habló y me dijo:  
  
'-Dame la señal del milenio, te lo ordeno.  
  
Me le quedé mirando, y al voltearme vi que Malfoy me estaba viendo raramente, el había visto al hombre también. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la esquina donde el hombre se encontraba, y no ví nada, se había ido. Me sentí incomoda durante toda la clase, escuchaba su voz diciendo ''la señal del milenio, devuelvela'' ''te necesitamos''  
  
El día se estaba terminando, esa voz la seguía escuchando en la cabeza, ya estaba desesperada, no había lugar en el que se esfumara. Estaba harta, quería llorar de la desesperación, quería salir corriendo, arrancarme esa voz de la cabeza.  
  
A las 11:30 pm, me iba a encontrar con Draco en las mazmorras, realmente no quería ir, que tal si el hombre al que vi estaba ahí? Que tal si en el camino salía herida? Cogí mi capa de invisibilidad y me encaminé hacia el punto de encuentro, al llegar Malfoy estaba ahí. Como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior le pregunté:  
  
-Que deseas Malfoy?  
  
-Cómo qué que deseo? Pues verte, estar contigo, no te hagas tonta  
  
Supongo que no estaba de ánimo, pensando en aquel hombre raro, me hice como si la respuesta me Malfoy me hubiera causado confusión. Me tomo del brazo, me acercó hacia el y me dio un BESOOOOOTE ( jaja ^_^ ) que hizo que todo se me olvidara. Estuvimos buen rato así, después solo platicábamos. Y Asi nos vimos durante 2 semanas.  
  
En una de esas noches, después del besuqueo estábamos platicando Mi cabeza estaba en su hombro, sus manos me acorralaban, cuando de pronto lo que mas temía apareció ante nosotros.  
  
-Dame la señal del milenio :[ - dijo la voz enojada. - Malfoy ya la tienes, quitale el collar y matala.  
  
Mi cabeza estaba confundida, Malfoy .. me había traicionado. Al menos eso creia yo.  
  
-No! No le haré nada! - le dijo Malfoy.  
  
-Si lo harás chico! Quitale la señal y mátala, te lo ordeno!  
  
Como Draco se negó, el mortifago a través de un hechizo entró en Malfoy, trato de golpearme pero esquivé el golpe. Luego me tiró al piso, aunque Malfoy no era realmente quien lo hacia, era su cuerpo, en sí casi era él. Patié ( pateé no se como sea :P ) y con un hechizo saqué al moritfago del cuerpo de Draco. Malfoy, aun seguía bajo el encantamiento me dijo ''morirás Karayan'' Al reaccionar ya, como Draco Mafoy, estaba confundido, yo estaba asustada, casi llorando.  
  
Asi que ......  
  
................!!!!!....................................................... .................................  
  
Weno aki se acaba el segundo capitulo. El 3ro ya lo estoy escribiendo, dejen reviews pliiiz ¡!! XD  
  
B-rockz 


	3. Aún te amo

Cap 3 Aun te amo  
  
Me paré, miré a Malfoy asustada, creyendo que él me había engañado, tal y como lo había echo con Hermione.  
  
-Claudia, estas bien? - me preguntó Malfoy  
  
-Si... Draco, que fue eso? - le cuestioné temerosa  
  
-Si te lo dijera ...... jamás me perdonarías, asi que no diré nada  
  
-Habla Malfoy!.-. Dije con un tono amenazador.,  
  
-Supuestamente yo fui elegido para robarte esa cosa de la que habló el tipo.  
  
-No me hablas con la verdad! Esa cosa dijo que si la entregaba me mataría, entonces tu misión es matarte también!  
  
-Quería que te matara pero no lo hice y no lo haré- dijo con un tono de voz bajo.  
  
Se dirgió hacía mi y me abrazó, fue un consuelo para mi, pero no pensé nada que no fuera en mi salvación. No la pensé dos veces y le dije seria:  
  
-Malfoy, se acabo  
  
-Qué dices? - preguntó sorprendido  
  
-Digo que tu y yo terminamos, se acabo. No me quiero arriesgar a que me trates de asesinar ya sea por que se te ordenó o por que te apoderan de tu mente. Será lo mejor para ambos.  
  
-No! Tu y yo no vamos a terminar! Te quiero y mía serás. - .Me dijo alzando la voz.  
  
-No Malfoy! No más! Tendremos que superarlo, estoy confundida, asustada y lo que menos quiero es que algo nos pase, algo malo, asi que ... ADIOS ..  
  
Caminé, me alejé de él, el me tomo por la mano, después por el brazo y me besó: EL ULTIMO BESO Me separé, pero luego me abrazó y al oido me dijo:  
  
-No te voy a dejar Claudia! No lo haré!  
  
Me dolió tanto apartarme de él, pero asi lo hice, y salí corriendo. Malfoy no me siguió, pero no miré atrás para ver a Malfoy, miré para ver si alguien me habia visto, si el mortifago estaba detrás de mi. Llegue a la sala común de Gryffindor a salvo. Dormí a medias, tenia demasiado miedo y tristesa. Al día siguiente, una nota apareció cerca de mi cama, era de Draco. La Carta decia:  
  
'Se que no hablabas en serio, mas te vale. Aquellas palabras en mi no entraron, entiendo algo: te quiero! Draco Malfoy''  
  
Más dolor me dio, pero ni modo, bajé a las clases, y las clases siguieron. A la hora de comer, en el Gran Comedor ( daaa JAJAJA ). Me senté y solo jugaba con la comida, no la probé, al alzar mi vista, Malfoy me veia fijamente, quite mi vista la aparté de él, y se posó en mi gran temor: El mortifago.  
  
El se encontraba ahí, en una esquina oscura, nadie lo podía ver o mas bien nadie se fijaba en él.  
  
Inmovilus! Se escuchó en la sala, todos quedaron inmoviles, todos excepto él. Se dirgió hacia mi y me quito el hechizo: grave error para él. Al hacerlo no pude moverme, estaba paralizada del miedo, no por el hechizo.  
  
-Claudia Karayan, has sido una chica mala, muy mala, te rehusas a las cosas que el destino aclama. - dijo con esa voz fría que paralizaba a cualquiera.  
  
-No te entiendo, quién eres, que es la señal del milenio?  
  
-Cierto, parece que no te lo han dicho, bien, yo soy un mortifago, y hasta ahí puedes saber. Y busco el collar que traes puesto. Si, ese que usas siempre, el que es una cruz egipcia con esos escritos raros que no entiendes.  
  
-Que tiene mi collar?  
  
-Veras, esos escritos nos ayudaran ( a los mortifagos ) a vencer a Harry Potter y a apoderarnos del mundo mágico. Es la llave que abre una dimensión de la cual saldrán demonios y criaturas inimaginables para ti. Llevas contigo un gran poder, la llave de todo mal, o todo bien. Con ella podremos apoderarnos del mundo ..... la magia será nuestra, los sangre sucia se irán para siempre de aquí, los muggles nos temerán y reinaremos por siempre.  
  
Al voltearse cometió un gran error. Saqué mi varita y grité Envertestatil. Le golpee, y a la vez quite el echizo de inmovilus. Lo cual liberó a Dumbledore, quien con unas cuantas palabras acabó con aquel mortifago. Estábamos asustados todos, pero todos me miraban sorprendidos.  
  
-Señorita Karayan, a mi oficia, de inmediato - dijo Dumbledore  
  
Me dirigí hacia allá, esperé y Dumbledore salió.  
  
-Señorita, asi que usted tiene la señal del milenio  
  
-Según aquel mortifago.. eso creo.  
  
-Asi es, mire su collar, exactamente ese es. Creo que para su bienestar y el de los alumnos de la escuela, deberá de entregármela.  
  
-Si es necesario lo haré, pero digame por qué la tengo yo?  
  
-Eso no se lo puedo responder, pero creo que usted tendrá que descubrirlo, debe de tener cuidado, los mortifagos no se dan por vencidos fácilmente, pueden perder a 100 de sus miembros y aun asi siguen atacando.-  
  
-Esta bien, tómelo - y se lo dí.  
  
-Muchas gracias. -y me fui  
  
Pasaron semanas, días, noches, y yo no le dirigia la palabra a Malfoy, no le dirigia la palabra a nadie. Temerosa ahora era yo.  
  
Como Harry era el único en quien podía hablar clara y abiertamente, comenzaron a correr rumores de que eramos novios ¬¬' ( che gente chismosa! ) y tales rumores le habían llegado a Malfoy.  
  
Un día iba caminando por los pasillos. Y debo de admitirlo lo unico que estaba en mi mente ahora era Malfoy, tantas semanas sin hablarle, abrazarle o besarle. Eran una tortura. Cuando me adentré en un pasillo sentí como una mano me tapó la boca y me jalaba hacia un salón, uno oscuro. Al soltarme aquella persona dijo ''Lumos'' Y para mi sorpresa, era Malfoy.  
  
-Malfoy!, que.... qué quieres?  
  
-Cómo que quiero, quiero que me digas la verdad Claudia, andas con Potter?  
  
-Eso no importa!, déjame salir!.  
  
-No! - y me acorraló en la pared.- Dime Claudia, acaso Potter sabe como tratarte? Acaso el sabe besar mejor? Acaso el realmente te ama?  
  
-No salgo con Potter, Malfoy! Esos solo son rumores!.  
  
-Juramelo!  
  
-Lo juro! Por mi misma - dije un poco intimidada  
  
-Esta bien te creeré, pero respondeme amor; por qué me has estado evitando todas estas semanas? - me dijo con un tono de voz maliciosa.  
  
-Bien lo sabes Malfoy! Te dije que lo de nosotros se acabó! No más!  
  
-Uno no deja de amar de un día para otro.  
  
-Han pasado semanas Malfoy! Que tal si ya te olvidé?  
  
-No Claudia! Te he visto, me ves con ojos que me extrañan, al igual que yo te veo.  
  
( AH! CON QUE ME ANDAS VIENDO MENDIGO! JEJE XD )  
  
En cuanto acabo su oración tomo fuertemente mi muñeca derecha, y luego hizo lo mismo con la otra. Y ahí estaba yo, entre la pared y el cuerpo de Malfoy. Solo lo miré, y el me observaba, y en eso, yo tomé la iniciativa: lo besé! Un beso apasionado, no uno pervertido ehh! Jaja., era un beso que reflejaba cuanto lo extrañaba, cuanto lo queria y cuando lo sigo queriendo. El me respondió, ambos estabamos en un trance, no existía nada más en mundo excepto nosotros dos.  
  
Nada podia interrumpirnos. En cuanto nos separarnos, le dije:  
  
-Draco, he dicho que NO! Estoy en peligro al estar contigo. Quitate! - lo empujé pero el me volvió a tomar.  
  
( Y ella fue quien lo beso ehh! Que contreras ¡ )  
  
-Ya te dije que no te haré nada! Entiende!-.Me dijo de tal manera que su expresión en la cara cambio totalmente.  
  
Nos unimos en otro beso, eran besos que no los puedo explicar o describir, me tomaría tiempo. Ese beso lleno de amor y pasión llevó a otro. Asi nos estuvimos como 1 hora ( inguezuu! :S ) Y si por mi fuera otra hora más estaría ahí!  
  
Nos adentramos a un pasaje secreto. Platicamos durante un buen rato.  
  
-Si te me vuelves a ir así, no duraré en ir a buscarte - me dijo Draco riendo  
  
Creo que yo ya me había dado por vencida, es terco el chamaco. Yo queria irme y ADIOS PARA SIEMPRE! Pero no.... él no queria. De pronto, algo recorrió mi cuerpo, un escalofrío, cuando Draco tomó mi mano. No era un escalofrío por amor, en ese momento no estaba pensando ''ayy Draco mi amor '' ¬¬  
  
Al contrario, sentí como mi brazo se paralizó, y me dolia aunque no dije nada. Ese dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, de patas ( jajaja, no es cierto XD .... PIES ) a cabeza. Era un dolor profundo, feo, no me podía soltar de Malfoy, me sentía MAL! Al soltarme quedé tirada en el piso. Malfoy estaba asustado, pero me pude mover al minuto después.  
  
Lo vi con odio, dolor y desesperación. Me paré con la absoluta idea de que: NO VOLVERÍA A CONFIAR EN MALFOY.  
  
-Que te pasó Claudia? - me preguntó desesperado.  
  
-¿Cómo que qué me paso? Lo acabas de ver, Tú lo provocaste. - al decir esto miré su manó.  
  
En su mano tenia el dibujo de un pequeño Dragón, pequeño pero diabólico. Era negro, pero su cara, no era atractiva para quien buscara la felicidad. En sus dientes se podia ver sangre, como si recién acabara de beberla, miré mi manó, y noté dos pequeños puntos, como si aquella sangre dibujada hubiese sido la mía.  
  
-Yo? Yo qué hize?! - me gritó  
  
-Bien lo sabes, Adios Malfoy, y esta vez va más que en serio. Olvidate de volver a hablarme como si siguiese siendo tu novia, olvidate de que te vuelva a dirigir la palabra ¡!!.. mortífago  
  
Al oir estas palabras no dudó en responderme mal  
  
-Por qué me estas diciendo mortífago? Y por qué me echas la culpa de tus ataques epilépticos?! :[  
  
-Por que lo eres, ya van 2 veces que quieres aseinarme y si es posible estaré en guardia todos los días mientras tú estes aquí. ME largo! - con mi varita en mano  
  
Salí corriendo, sin que Malfoy tratara de determe, pero ví sus ojos, ojos que ahora reflejaban ira y tristeza a la vez.  
  
-No soy un mortifago Karayán, pero si asi lo quieres, saluda de nuevo a tu enemigo.  
  
Genial ... me han querido asesinar y ahora a la persona que más queria la convertí en mi enemigo. Que más puede salir mal?!!!!!!  
  
A los dos días necesitaba ver a Malfoy, queria investigar cuanto pudiera, él fue la primera persona en quien pensé. Le mandé una lechuza con un recado  
  
-''Malfoy, es urgente, veme en el lago a las 6:30 pm''  
  
No la firmé, solo la mandé. Recuerdo bien ese día, el lago estaba tranquilo, todo estaba callado. En mi espera note el silencio embriagante, nada hacia ruido. Pero algo aturdió ese silencio: los pasos de Draco  
  
Al llegar allá solo me miró y me dijo:  
  
-Asi que fuiste tu eh? Maldita traicionera.  
  
-Sí, si fui yo, y no me digas así, estas enojado pero bien sabes que fue y es lo mejor. - le respondí.  
  
-No se por qué dices que lo mejor, me la paso pensando en ti, y vieras que ya no en una manera linda, ahora hasta es pervertida.  
  
-Calla Malfoy!  
  
-Se que aún me quieres Claudia- me tomó por las muñecas fuertemente, tanto que me lastimaban.  
  
-Sueltame Malfoy, ahora mismo.  
  
-No, no dejaré que te me vallas, si no entiendes que te amo por la buena, te voy a presionar a estar conmigo- Me dijo en un tono sexy, a la vez machista.  
  
-Te he dicho que me sueltes- le dije ya en un tono de enojo  
  
-No!- me dio un beso en la boca, yo luchaba por asarme, pero el no me dejaba.  
  
Tantas eran mis ganas de dejar de luchar que asi fue, OTRA VEZ ME DEJÉ LLEVAR POR ÉL! OTRA VEZ CAI RENDIDA ANTE SU BESO! MALDITA SEA! MALDITA FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD!  
  
En eso, Harry y Ron iban caminando por el lago cuando presenciaron aquella hermosa escena ( ¬¬' para mi ), pero a ellos no les pareció hermosa.  
  
-Malfoy! Suéltala! - gritó Potter sacando su varita.  
  
-Dejame en paz Potter, como vez te la he ganado .... - dijo en tono burlesco.  
  
-Oye! Entonces es eso, a ver quien me gana, a ver quién se queda con el premio Malfoy?-dije algo decepcionada y enojada  
  
Me volteo a ver con una expresión en su rostro, como diciéndome ''Callate'' y entre susurros me dijo ''Bien sabes que no es verdad...quiero que se vallan''  
  
-Calmate Potter, no le he hecho nada que ella no quiera, pero en cuanto ella me lo permita ....  
  
PAZZZZ! Le dí una cachetada a Malfoy! Eso sí me enojó! Entonces voltee mi mirada hacia Harry y le dije:  
  
-Harry, yo me las puedo arreglar solas, por favor, vete. Vallanse ambos.  
  
-Claudia! No te vamos a dejar sola con Malfoy- me dijo Ron  
  
-Si Ron! Háganlo, tengo cosas que hablar con Malfoy, su ayuda ... se las agradezco; pero ahora no la necesito. Anda! Vallanse ya  
  
-No! No te vamos a dejar aquí.-dijo Harry  
  
-Potter no seas necio, vete! - le dije  
  
-Me voy si me respondes esto: por qué tu y MALFOY se estaban besando?.  
  
-Por que crees Potter?-dijo Malfoy - Soy irresistible para ella, asi como ella es para mí, jojojo pero calma Potter, no le haré daño.- decia Malfoy  
  
-Eso es verdad Claudia? Te gusta Malfoy? - dijeron Ron y Harry casi a la vez  
  
-Escuchen, no soy niña chiquita, creo tener edad para tener novio, pero aun así, no son mis padres como para que me cuiden todo el día, aunque me gustara Malfoy, no soy su novia. Ese beso fue solo eso, un beso, y ya, y saben, yo estoy confundida con todo esto, si gusto de Malfoy ustedes se enojan conmigo, si me voy por su lado, cuando veré a Malfoy? Son dos bandos en los cuales no encajo. - dije seriamente  
  
-Esta bien Claudia, nos vamos, pero en cuando este idiota te haga algo no dudes en llamarnos- dijo Harry.  
  
Potter y Weasly se alejaron; mientras yo me sentaba cercas de la orilla del lago., Mire hacía arriba, la cara de Malfoy me miraba fijamente, esa cara que yo adoro!.  
  
-Asi que fue solo un beso? Este y todos los demás? Asi que yo soy confusión, no sabes si me amas o no? - me cuestionaba Malfoy de muy, muy mala gana.,  
  
-Que? Ah vamos Draco! Bien sabes que quise decir  
  
-No no se! Pero creo entender, solo fueron besos, solo soy Malfoy, y no sabes si me quieres. Sabes, ya me cansé de esto, de rogarte, no lo haré más. Adios .... Karayan ... simple maga, simple niña, insignificante persona. Huérfana de razon.  
  
Eso si me dolió: insignificante persona!  
  
-Draco ESPERA! - grité mientras el se alejaba, y como no volteo solo volví a gritar:  
  
-Muy bien, ignórame ''SANGRE PURA'' - le dije en tono burlesco. Volteo a verme con cara de enojado, pero ya no estaba yo ahí, había desaparecido.  
  
Salí corriendo, estaba enojada conmigo misma. Me había dejado llevar por el deseo de solo estar con Malfoy, y me juré jamás no hacerlo! Juré, di promesas, pero de un día para otro a uno se le olvida.  
  
Me metí de nuevo al castillo, donde estaba todo solo, estaba cenando la gran mayoría, otros ya estaban en sus dormitorios. Iba subiendo las escaleras cuando la profesora Mcgonagall me llamó  
  
-Señorita Karayán, el profesor Dumbledore la espera en su oficina, pero me temo que las noticias no serán buenas.  
  
-Por qué no deberían de serlo?- le pregunté  
  
-Es mejor que pasé a hablar con el Director.  
  
Así, ella me dirigió hacia la oficina, dijo la contraseña, y esa gran estatua comenzó a girar. Subí por las escaleras, solo pensando en cuáles eran aquellas malas noticias. ¿Acaso me van a correr? ¿Me tendré que ir?  
  
Al llegar, observé todo mi alrededor, los cuadros, los libros, etc. Y observé al sombrero seleccionador. El cual me dijo:  
  
-Ten mucho cuidado Karayán, cosas malas pasan, cosas malas sucederán y cosas malas sucedieron.  
  
-Que clase de cosas? ¿De que me hablas? - le dije  
  
-Buenas Noches Señorita Karayán. - se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore.  
  
-Buenas Noches profesor, me mandó llamar?  
  
( Pos si la profesora dijo ¬¬' pa' que preguntas? ¡! Jaja XD )  
  
-Si Señorita, quiero decirle, que tome todo con calma, que no se  
desespere y que se comporte. Verá, usted es nueva en Hogwarts, no sabe de  
los ataques de los mortifagos, o por qué se adentran a esta escuela.  
Bueno, me corregiré, creo que usted si lo sabe. Ellos quieren matar a  
Harry Potter, ya que ha vencido a Voldemort mas de 2 veces, pero esta  
vez, los seguidores del mal se han incrementado, han estado preparando  
técnicas para adentrarse al castillo o para que la profecía se cumpla.  
  
-Profecía? Cual profecía?  
  
-Verá, usted poseía la señal del milenio, debe de investigar por qué la  
recibió, pero déjeme contarle.  
Este objeto es una llave, abre dimensiones y deja salir a toda clase de  
criaturas malignas, y no solo criaturas, poderes.  
La profecía dice que algún día, la persona portadora aparecerá y deberá  
servir al mal  
  
-Entonces, yo seré moritifaga?  
  
-Si usted lo permite Sí. Pero verá, Harry y usted están conectados ...  
  
-Conectados?  
  
-Si, Lord Voldemort transfirió sus poderes al joven Harry por accidente, pero a usted la necesita para ayudarle por siempre. Es decir, con usted a su lado el logrará cuanto fin quiera.  
  
-No entiendo, es decir: que sin mi Voldemort no puede continuar sus planes  
  
-Exacto, pero déjeme continuar. Lo que los tiene conectados a Harry y a usted es lo mismo: ambos pueden vencer a Voldemort  
  
-Ambos?  
  
-Si, ambos. Le diré algo que no le había dicho ( daaaaa JAJAJAJAJA ) La persona que posee la señal del milenio, es la siguiente persona más poderosa en este mundo de magia.  
  
-Es decir que yo... soy o me convertiré en la mejor hechicera?  
  
-Exacto. Pero que el ego no se le suba, con esos poderes puede destruir a Voldemort, pero también puede ayudarlo al convertirse en moritfaga. Le suplico que tenga mucha precaución con quien trata, si ve cosas extrañas, le pido que me lo haga saber inmediatamente.  
  
-Bueno verá, a uno de los baños se le acabó el papel sanitario, y con qué me iba a limpiar? Con la falda? - le dije  
  
( JAJAJA NO NO ES CIERTO ESO NO DIJO )  
  
-Esta bien profesor, haré lo que me ha pedido.  
  
-muy Bien, buenas noches, puede retirarse.  
  
Cuando salí de la oficina, me dirigía a la sala común y ......  
  
............................................................................ ................  
  
Aquí se acaba este! No esta muy chilo pero ya viene el cuarto REVIEWS PLEASEEEEE  
  
Rinoa: Muchas gracias por tu review. Pos ya vez! Malfoy se ha enfadado de rogar jeje volverá a ser el sexy Malfoy con la actitud misteriosa buajajaja  
  
Brenda Rockz ( B-rockz ) 


	4. Descubrimientos

Descubrimientos Cap 4  
  
Me sentía confundida, tantas cosas me habían dicho, tantas cosas que ponen en peligro mi existencia. Sé que suena ególatra, pero aquí soy yo quien puede morir primero si me niego a servir a Lord Voldemort.  
  
¿Por qué?. Esa era la pregunta que pasaba por mi cabeza. Por qué yo tenia la señal del milenio, por qué tengo que ser yo quien sufre ahora. Mi sufrimiento se reducía de poco a poco, no ... decir que se reducía esta mal, solo se resume en algunas cosas: Voldemort, Muerte y .... Malfoy.  
  
Voldemort en cualquier momento podría atacar y llevarme hacía su bando, el bando de maldad, muerte, sufrimiento y terror. Por otro lado, la muerte se acercaba a los alumnos de Hogwarts; pobres, ellos qué pueden hacer para salvarse. Y del otro lado de la moneda esta Malfoy. Por qué sufro por él? POR LA MALDITA POCIÓN DE LA ATRACCIÓN Por ella comenzó todo. Acepto que antes sentía atracción hacia Draco, pero no tanta cómo para llorar como lo hago ahora ( sentido figurado )  
  
Me hice mucho de rogar (N/A: Apenas se da cuenta! ¬¬' ) Desperdicié todas las oportunidades que él me dio y ahora, solo me ve como una más del montón.  
  
Todo se te derrumba cuando crees perderlo todo, todo se cae cuando crees que tu vida llegará a su fin, todo se va cuando crees que tu felicidad se ha ido.  
  
PERO YA! YA ME HE ENFADADO DE ESTAR BAJÓ LOS EFECTOS DE LA POCIÓN! NO MAS MALFOY! NO MÁS! CLAUDIA SEGUIRÁ SU VIDA!  
  
............................................................................ ..................  
  
-Ya me harté de Karayan, le ruego y le ruego ¿ y para qué ?. Sólo para avergonzar mi sagrado nombre : DRACO MALFOY Me he artado de suplicarle, ya me cansé de pedirle explicación, y aunque según ella me las da, solo hace esto más confuso. Pues bien, así lo quiso ella, no tendrá a Malfoy suplicándole ante toda la escuela. Es una estúpida! Pero por qué me duele hablar así de ella? NO! No me estoy ablandando! No señor! Yo soy Malfoy, un Malfoy no se rebaja ante otros- decía Draco  
  
En eso se fue a su cama, con sábanas más limpias de lo uno imagina. Almohadas esponjadas, que con solo recostarte en ellas sientes como el sueño te consume. Y un olor, un olor a .... Malfoy ... que es exquisitamente embriagante. (N/A: jjaja no me pregunten ^_^ jaja )  
  
Pero al recostarse, no durmió, solo siguió con sus ojos abiertos. Ojos que ya no reflejaban el supuesto amor, ahora esos ojos volvieron a ser los mismos. Grises y sexys, misteriosos y embriagantes. En su mente solo pensaba en Claudia. En cómo lo había rechazado, cosa que un Malfoy no olvida o perdona Estaba decidido a algo: a ser el mismo, a burlarse de todos, a ser .. Malfoy  
  
............................................................................ .....................................  
  
-Dumbledore, qué haremos con la chica?  
  
-No lo se Severus, no sería bueno tenerla encerrada, ni tampoco mandarla con sus padres  
  
-Sé lo que ha pasado con ellos, pero según me han informado, ella perdió contacto hace 2 semanas y media con ambos.  
  
-Así es, me temo que se ponga histérica al saber que sus padres han sido arrastrados al lado oscuro.  
  
-Dumbledore, estas seguro de ello? Qué tal si solo fueron raptados?  
  
-No Severus, no solo fueron raptados. También fueron convencidos a ser mortífagos.  
  
-Es increíble que lo hallan echo!  
  
-Pero no fue por voluntad propia. Fueron obligados y poseídos. Si alguien en ese momento tratara con ellos, se iba a dar cuenta que no son los mismos. No son ellos quienes están actuando, es Voldemort.  
  
-Y cuando deberá saberlo? Ha como he notado la Señorita Karayán es alguien .. feliz, sin problemas, pero una noticia de tal magnitud la podría cambiar.  
  
-Lo se, temo de ello. Pero solo ella sabrá como actuar. En estos momentos ella esta pasando por una etapa difícil. En estos momentos y en los próximos.  
  
-Si de por si ya supo que debe arriesgarse a morir si no quiere ser mortífaga ...  
  
-Acompáñeme profesor Snape, iremos a hablar de esto con los demás profesores.  
  
............................................................................ .........................................  
  
A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron, desayunaron y comenzaron sus clases. Entre clase y clase Claudia hablaba con Potter, quería informarse más acerca del enemigo. Quería saber cuan capaz es Voldemort de matar, entre otras cosas. En clase de transformaciones, ambos se sentaron juntos. Ya no solo para hablar de Voldemort, ahora la compañía del otro les era agradable (N/A: EAEAEA! )  
  
Mientras tanto, Malfoy los observaba, no quitaba la vista de Claudia y en su rostro se podía ver la ira; claro esta que Draco estaba celoso.  
  
-Señor Potter, Señorita Karayan podrían aguardar después de clase? - preguntó la profesora Mcgonagall  
  
-Si profesora -. Respondieron ambos  
  
Al acabar la clase .............  
  
-Les he llamado aquí porque es urgente que sepan algo, algo que a la vez puede ser atormentador. Señorita Karayán, bien sabe que usted será aquella que abra el portal, aquella que a su vez puede vencer a Voldemort y aquella que también puede llegar a beneficiarlo. Los poderes que tiene ahora, si se da cuenta no son los mismos que tenía hace 1 mes  
  
-Es verdad, realmente no le había dado tanta importancia.- contestó Karayán  
  
-Bueno, eso se debe a que su proceso de transformación ha comenzado y terminará según se espera en 4 días.  
  
-¿Tan rápido?  
  
-Si y no. Verá su proceso comenzó hace 1 mes, en 4 días usted poseerá el más magnífico poder que se halla visto. Pero no abuse de él.  
  
-Permítame continuar profesora Mcgonagall.- Dijo una voz muy familiar, la voz de Dumbledore, quien entró con el profesor Snape, Hagrid y otros 2 maestros.  
  
-Claro profesor.  
  
-Señorita Karayan, veo que ya le explicaron el proceso de transformación, pero esas solo son las buenas noticias, si usted así lo desea tomar. Verá las malas, me pesa mucho decirlas, pero le pasarán más a usted.  
  
-Dígalas profesor Dumbledore, lo afrontaré.- Contestó Claudia  
  
-Si esta segura, que así sea. Me informaron ayer que sus padres se han convertido en mortífagos, no por su cuenta, pero lo han hecho. Están poseídos por Voldemort. No son ellos quien están actuando, es la mano de Voldemort  
  
-¿Es la verdad?  
  
-Si Señorita, deberá de afrontar a sus padres. Solo existe una manera de Salvarlos, liberándolos de la celda en la que los tienen. Otra noticia es que el tiempo se nos ha agotado repentinamente. Me informaron también que el ejército de Voldemort ha avanzado. Tendremos que actuar demasiado rápido si no queremos accidentes en el colegio.  
  
Claudia se encontraba triste, demasiado, 2 lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. No estaba llorando, pero en su cara se notaba como esas lágrimas no eran de dolor: eran de ira.  
  
Claudia, no llores.- dijo Hagrid.- Se que es duro para ti escucharlo, pero no debemos de ablandarnos, anda seca esas lágrimas  
  
-Lágrimas derramadas por odio.- contestó Karayan  
  
-Potter, si las cosas se ponen feas en la escuela, deberás proteger a Karayan en cualquier momento.-dijo la voz fría de Snape.  
  
-Si profesor Snape.  
  
-Ahora, por favor les pido a ambos que platiquen un rato, nosotros debemos de ir por los demás profesores. Pueden retirarse si gustan..- dijo Mcgonagall  
  
Dicho y echo, todos salieron del aula menos Claudia y Harry. Harry tomó en sus brazos a Karayán, la había abrazado. Era una abrazo de consuelo, pero adivinen quién se asomó en ese preciso momento: Draco Malfoy. Había visto el abrazo, cosa que lo enfureció, vió que Potter se dirigía hacia la puerta y se escondió.  
  
Al salir Harry del aula ..............  
  
-¿Te encanta no Potter?  
  
-¿Me encanta que Malfoy?  
  
-Karayán, veo que te encanta abrazarla.  
  
-Si al menos tu estuvieras para ella no hablarías Malfoy. Oh! .. pero que digo, eres Malfoy, solo te preocupa una persona: Tú mismo  
  
-Cállate Potter, sabes, he visto como la miras, como le hablas y la manera en que le sonríes, patético. Ni con eso te hará caso Potter, sigue soñando  
  
-Sabes... no se cómo ella pudo acceder a tu beso, siendo como eres, quien querría besarte.- Dijo Harry en tono de burla  
  
Ha de ser porque soy más atractivo que tú, ha de ser porque beso mucho mejor que tú ..........  
  
( POR PAPASITO ¡!!!!! Ops..! jeje perdón PERO ES LA VERDAD ¡ )  
  
-Sabes Malfoy, para mí que te besó por lástima, andas detrás de ella como un perro que jamás ha comido  
  
-Me estas diciendo perro?! :[ . Ahora si Potter  
  
Draco se le avalanzó a Harry, golpeando su rostro. Harry sangraba de la boca, pero un poco de sangre no le iba a ser un impedimento para que atacara a Malfoy.  
  
Ahora Harry se le había abalanzado a Draco. Ambos tiraban golpes, y en el piso estaban aún luchando ... ¿la causa? ... Draco se ofendió cuando lo llamaron perro y atacó. Ambos estaban ahí, concentrados, solo golpeando a lo tonto. Ambos deseaban eso ... arrancarse los ojos de una buena vez. Harry quería herirlo, para que jamás Malfoy le faltara al respeto. Draco quería herir o matar si era posible a Potter, tanto resentimiento que le había guardado durante años escapaba en forma física.  
  
Pero algo los detuvo ........... la imagen de Claudia que se dirigía hacia ellos.  
  
.........................................................................  
  
Cuando salí de aquel salón, iba con la cabeza agachada, como si un gran peso estuviera cargando, y claro que lo estaba haciendo. Al salir de ahí, vi como Draco y Harry peleaban, y al verme, ambos se separaron.  
  
No se cual sea la causa de la pelea, no se ni siquiera por que me detengo para detener aquella riña, simplemente no se.  
  
-Malfoy ... Harry! Ambos deténganse.- dije  
  
-Claudia ... .- tartamudeo Harry  
  
-Lárgate Karayan esto no te incumbe.- dijo Malfoy con un tono de voz autoritario  
  
Harry caminó hacia mi sangrando por la boca, lo abracé, y lo tome por la espalda, permitiéndole así que se recargara sobre mi. Malfoy me miró enojado, debió ser por ayudar a Potter, no había ninguna otra respuesta ante el enigma de por qué me miraba así. Ayudaba a Harry a caminar, apenas habíamos dado 7 pasos cuando volteé, ya que sentí la mirada de Draco sobre mí. Decidí voltear hacía el frente, seguir ayudando a Harry y así irme a la sala común; pero Malfoy no quería eso .......  
  
-Así que los rumores siempre fueron ciertos eh Karayan, tu noviecito es Potter.......  
  
-Cállate Malfoy! No te incumbe quien sea mi novio.  
  
Así Harry y yo nos alejamos .....  
  
..............................................................  
  
-Claro que me incumbe amor, puede que te hagas la tonta, pero bien que sabes que Malfoy te sigue queriendo.- Se dijo Malfoy para sí mismo.  
  
Se dirigió a la Sala Común, enojado, realmente molesto, aunque el nolo quería aceptar. Ahí se encontraba Zabini. Parecia como si lo estuviese esperando, como un depredador a su presa. Al entrar Draco, vi que Zabini sonreía, era una sonrisa malvada, o burlesca.  
  
-De que te ries? - le preguntó Draco  
  
-De cómo te le quedas viendo a Karayán  
  
-Que? - preguntó Draco un poco sonrojado.  
  
-Te he visto Malfoy! La ves como si ......... bah! Ya ni para que te digo.  
  
-Ja! Si, es lo mejor, preferible que te calles a que sigas hablando estupideces. Me voy a dormir.  
  
Así, Draco se alejo, hasta llegar a su cuarto. Se recostó en su cama, y durmió por un rato.  
  
........  
  
En los dormitorios de Gryffindor ..........  
  
-Estas bien Harry? - preguntó Claudia  
  
-Si Claudia, gracias por tu ayuda  
  
-Por qué estabas peleando?.- preguntó la chica.  
  
-Malfoy me provocó.  
  
Claro que Potter no le iba a decir: ''OHH Estaba Peleando por ti, porque me gustas aunque sea un poco y me sentí muy hombre para defenderte, bésame ''  
  
(N/a: Ojalá Draco me dijera eso jaja! )  
  
Potter fue sereno, se controló, se calmó y prefirió abandonar ese tema de conversación.  
  
.........................  
  
Cuando Harry me dijo ''Malfoy me provocó'' sentí que no me estaba siendo sincero en una parte. Le creo que Draco halla iniciado la pelea, pero, ¿ acaso Potter fue siempre calmado?. ¿A que se debió esa riña? ¿ Por qué Harry no me quiso decir?  
  
(N/a: No seas metiche !! ^_^ )  
  
Preguntas pasaron por mi mente, aquella mente asustada, indefensa y estúpida. Ahora Malfoy me volvió a recordarme aquellos besos, aquellos tiernos besos en los cuales, nuestros labios se unían con amor, pasión y ala vez ... odio  
  
Y no solo eso estaba en mi mente, también estaba el problema de los mortífagos, ante mis ojos, uno fue destruido; pero hay mas de ellos, ¿Cuantas muertes más tendré que ver si sigo con vida¡? ¿Cuántas personas sufrirán por mi causa?. No lo se Es más, no se por qué me estoy echando toda la responsabilidad encima, en verdad no lo se, pero siento que debo hacerlo. Me senté delante de la chimenea, Potter ya había abandonado la sala común, y solo estaba yo sentada, ningún alma más existía ahí en esos momentos, solo yo .. Claudia. Mirando la fuego, se me ocurrió una idea ... tonta, arriesgada pero efectiva. ¿Que tal si en las vacaciones de Navidad, me colara a la casa de la familia Malfoy? Había escuchado a Dumbledore decir que estaban ahí mis padres,  
  
-.. y bueno, no me pienso quedar aquí parada!!! .- me dije a mi misma.- ¿Mis padres allá sufriendo y yo aquí solo lamentándome?! NO SEÑOR!  
  
Me paré, y me dirigí hacia mi cama, donde pensé muy bien mi estrategia para mi plan.  
  
Al día siguiente, todos estaban emocionados, hablando de los lugares a los que iban a ir en vacaciones, que pedirían de regalo, que cenarían, etc ... Las vacaciones ya estaban cerca, los alumnos emocionados y escandalizados.  
  
En el Gran Comedor, estaba comiendo ( N/a: DAAAA' Otra vez!!!!!! JAJAJAJA! ), cuando me topé con los ojos de Malfoy, me dijo que volteara hacia la ventana, y lo hice. Una gran lechuza volaba por el techo, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, pero no era para mí esa carta.  
  
(N/a: Ya pensaban que eran para Claudia verdad? :] )  
  
La carta era para Harry, y como ya han de haber adivinado, era de parte de Malfoy. La carta realmente era una amenanaza.  
  
-¿qué es eso Harry?.- Preguntó Hermione  
  
-Mira chamaca esto es un papel! Te lo presento .. Señor Papel ella es Hermione, Hermione, él es el Señor Papel.  
  
-¬¬' baboso, YA SE QUE ES UN PAPEL!!.- Dijo Hermione enojada  
  
-Lo siento Hermione, esque estoy molesto.  
  
-¿Por la carta esa?.- preguntó Ron  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿De quien es?.- preguntó de nuevo Ron. -De Malfoy. :[ .- respondió enojado Potter.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que dice?.- preguntó Hermione  
  
-Es una amenaza, tuvimos un problema y bueno, ni para qué le sigo. No me voy a margar la mañana! .- dijo Potter más tranquilizado.  
  
En Harry noté como sus ojos se tornaron casi rojos del coraje. Mientras que Draco solo reía aguuuusto. Mientras admiraba a Malfoy, ví como Pansy se le acercaba ( grrrrrrrrr :[ )  
  
Lo abrazaba y casi lo besaba. Por suerte mi Draco se quitó rápido. Hay Dios ... ¿que dije?! ¿ ''Mi Draco'' ? Ejeeemm ... continuemos. :]  
  
Pero el casi fue ... que Draco se dio cuenta que lo estaba viendo.  
  
.............................................................  
  
Ahí me encontraba yo, ( Draco Malfoy ) sentado en la mesa como se costumbre, noté como Claudia me miró y le dije que mirara hacía arriba. Mi lechuza iba volando sobre la mesa de Gryffindor. Había enviado una carta a Potter; amenazándole por el conflicto que tuvimos. Se atrevió a huir en brazos de MI ... de Karayán. Noté como se puso furioso: mi objetivo había resultado. Luego, sentí como unos brazos pasaron por mis bíceps, y después llegaron a mi pecho, abrazándome, cosa que me hizo sentir incomodo. Volteé y ... ''sorpresa'', Pansy estaba ahí, como de costumbre, susurrándome no se que cosas al oído. La alejé y cuando me volteé, miré que Karayán me estaba observando. Su mirada no era la de siempre, parecía algo ..celosa, cosa que me alegro mucho. ¿ Y por qué no encelarla más?. Después de lo que me hizo es lo justo, y aunque no lo fuera de todos modos lo haría.  
  
(N/a: Pos' si! Apoco te ibas a quedar así?! )  
  
Cuando miré sus ojos, sentí algo raro, algo que un Malfoy jamás se atrevería a decir. Creo que algo me pasó por el estómago, lo sentí como caliente. (N/a: eaea andas de calenturiento ^_^ ). Pero eso no impidió que quisiera encelar a Karayán. Así que después de quitarme, tomé la mano de Pansy; fue desagradable, pero era eso o dejar que la oportunidad pasara; la acerqué a mi y le susurré al oído.  
  
-Te veo en mi dormitorio a las 12 am. Pansy se ruborizó, creo que fue demasiado para ella porque se quitó de inmediato. Noté como los que estaban a mi alrededor se me quedaron viendo raro, sorprendidos diría yo. Era porque estaba hablándole a Pansy, o porque le susurró lo escucharon. Realmente no me importó y volteé a la mesa de Gryffindor, los asquerosos de gryffindors. Ahí vi como Karayán me miraba seria, y de pronto, una sonrisa de vio en su rostro: su hermoso rostro. Cuando la vi miles de pensamiento pasaron por mi mente.  
  
-Mamacita, vente para acá..- me dije a mi mismo.  
  
Quería pararme, ir a la mesa de Gryffindor, tomarla por los brazos, pasar a su cintura, subirla a la mesa, subirme arriba de ella y besarla todo el día ( N/a: HASLOOOOOO !!! :] )  
  
Pero me contuve, quería hacerlo, quería besarla hasta el final del día, llenarle el cuello y la boca de besos. Pensamientos impuros estaban pasando por mi mente, como a todo hombre. Quería ahí mismo con ella estar en un momento de eterna pasión, pero me tenia que controlar. Y solo me preguntaba: ¿Claudia estará pensando lo mismo que yo?  
  
.....................................  
  
Aquí esta el capitulo 4to! El 5to esta en proceso de elaboración  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS  
  
Rinoa: De nuevo muchas gracias por leer el fic!  
  
B-Rockz 


	5. La pocion de la sexualidad

Cap 5 La poción de la sexualidad.  
  
¿Pero que me pasa? No debo de dejar que este sentimiento se apodere de mi. No me dejaré. Pero mírenla, esta ahí sentada con Potter, Weasley y la sangre sucia. Como me gustaría quitarla de ahí, llevármela a la sala común y .... NOO Malfoy! Eso NO! .... ahora no.  
  
( ya saben que quería JAJAJA )  
  
Mejor me retiro .... prefiero no estarla viendo.  
  
...............................  
  
Draco se retiró lo mas pronto que pudo. Todas las chicas de Slytherin lo observaban con cara de .... ''a donde te me vas?!'' ........ Pero Draco no hizo caso y siguió con su viaje. Entro a la sala común de Slytherin, se dirigió a su 'habitación' se acostó en su cama y comenzó a pensar. Pero luego sintió la necesidad de ir al baño, deseaba orinar ( N/a: jaja les doy detalles?! ). Eran tantas sus ganas, que nomás apretaba las piernas para no sentir el chorro que quería salir. Yendo por los pasillos se encontró con la escena que le rompió el corazón: Vio como Potter besaba a su amada.  
  
.............................................  
  
Cuando vi que Draco salió del Gran Comedor solo pensaba en cuanto quería estar en sus brazos, sentirlo, acariciarlo, besarlo, abrazarlo y jamás dejarlo ir. Terminé de comer, y me dirigía al baño ( N/a: Otra que iba al baño! Que tal si hacemos como que el baño de hombres y mujeres esta junto para que se encuentre con Malfoy? Jeje ).  
  
En mi camino sentí pasos por detrás, pisadas que me comenzaron a incomodar. Aceleré el pasó pero entonces, escuché una voz que me calmó.  
  
-Espera Claudia.- Dijo Harry  
  
-Harry! Que deseas?.- pregunté calmada  
  
-Bueno, es que, no podía esperar más para decirte que .....  
  
-Decirme que?.- cuestioné  
  
-Decirte que ..... ahh.. es más fácil hacer que decir.  
  
Cuando dijo esto, me tomo de la mano, y la deslizó hacia mi cuello, su boca se unió con la mía, jugueteaba con mis labios. YO NO SABIA QUE HACER! ESTABA PARALIZADA! Como una tonta, no sabía si quitarlo, o dejarlo, o abrazarlo. DIOS! QUE HACER?! Opté por quitarlo en cuanto reaccioné, lo empujé y lo separé de mi.  
  
-¿Qué HACES?! (N/a: Te estaba besando tonta ... jaja )  
  
-Te besé ¬¬'  
  
-¬¬' ya se que me besaste, pero ¿por qué?  
  
-Bueno, es que me gustas. Desde hace mucho. Desde ... desde que llegaste a besar a Malfoy.  
  
-Ah ... es decir, que como Malfoy me besó tu también.  
  
-NO! Me entendiste mal.  
  
-Te entendí perfectamente y mira que -up- ( la callaron )  
  
(Los labios de Potter se unieron de nuevo a los de Karayan, impidiéndoles una palabra más.).  
  
Me estaba gustando ese beso, pero sabía que solo fue para callarme, su mano se posó en mi mejilla, y la que le sobraba la puso en mi cintura. Nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos, muy juntos, cosa que hacia a ese momento algo romántico ( N/a: o pervertido? Jajaja ). Realmente ese beso solo me recordaba la primera vez en que Draco y yo nos besamos, sentir su olor, el olor de un Malfoy. Por ese recuerdo, me separé de Harry y salí corriendo. ( para que me siguiera hasta la habitación .N/a jejeje ).  
  
..........------------------.....................  
  
-La vi ahí en el pasillo, sola y de pronto Potter se le acercó y la ... BESÓ :[ Parecia que ella disfrutaba el beso. MALDITA! TE ODIO!. Pero ... ¿qué veo? Claudia sale corriendo, iré tras ella.- se dijo Draco a si mismo.  
  
Harry vió como Draco se dirgia hacia donde Claudia iba, cosa que le molestó.  
  
-¿A dónde vas Malfoy?.- dijo Potter con voz masculina. ( N/a: ¿Pues que en toda la historia tenia voz de marica? ^_^ )  
  
-Voy a donde no te importa Potter.- Dijo Malfoy  
  
-¿Vas tras Claudia verdad?. No te dejaré llegar a ella.-dijo Potter  
  
-No me importa lo que digas, voy a donde yo quiero.  
  
-Pues no tras mi novia Malfoy!  
  
-¿Tu novia? Ja! Potter, date cuenta que solo esta contigo para olvidarse de mí, de mis besos, mis abrazos, mis caricias, mis ....  
  
-PROSTITUTO  
  
-¿QUÉ? ¿Qué me dijiste?!!!  
  
-PROSTITUTO. Solo andas de ofrecido con Claudia Malfoy, lárgate con Pansy, vete a dónde si te quieren!  
  
En cuanto Harry terminó de decir esas palabras, Malfoy se le echó encima (N/a: EAEA jaja no es cierto XD ), golpeándole la cara, y Harry no pudo esquivar el golpe. Sangró y del coraje tambien comenzó a golpear a Draco.  
  
-Hijo de la chin&#$"! .- gritó Harry con coraje  
  
-La tuya Potter!  
  
-La mia ni madres cabr#$% ¡!!  
  
Harry pateó a Malfoy en la entrepierna (N/a: y lo dejo estéril jajajaja ) Ocasionándole un fuerte dolor, como Malfoy calló al suelo Potter salió de ahí, con una media sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro. El chico con ojos color esmeralda había cometido una acción que lo enorgulleció totalmente. (N/a: ¿Dejar esteril a Malfoy? Jajaja )  
  
-CHAMACO JODIDO!.- Grito Malfoy.- YA VERÁS CUANDO ME TOQUE A MI.  
  
En cuanto se pudo levantar Malfoy se dirigió a donde Claudia se encontraba. Pero ¿Dónde se encontraba la chica de tez morena clara, con ojos cafés claro que había llamado la atención de Malfoy de tal modo? Se encontraba en las mazmorras vagando, sumida en sus pensamientos que solo llevaban a una pregunta: ¿Por qué hizo eso Harry? La chica estaba confundida, deseosa de que nada hubiese pasado, deseosa de estar con Malfoy, besarlo y no sentirse culpable de nada. (N/a ¿Entonces por que terminó con él? ¬¬° ...... ni yo que soy la autora sé la respuesta jaja XD )  
  
Malfoy busco a la chica por donde podía, pero no se le ocurrió que esta estuviese en las mazmorras. De todos modos, el pasó por ahí, se dio por vencido en su búsqueda y ahí encontró a Claudia.  
  
-¡Con que aquí estas!.- dijo Malfoy.  
  
-¿Eh? .. Ah... eres tú ... Malfoy.- dijo la chica bajando la vista.  
  
-Sabes que me tienes molesto verdad?  
  
-No, no lo sabía, aunque no veo la razón de tu enojo.- dijo cínica la chica.  
  
Malfoy se le acercó, ambos estaban a centímetros para que sus cuerpos se unieran.  
  
-Bien lo sabes amor, aún sabes que te amo.- dijo Malfoy con su tono SEXY ( N/a: Si de por si él ya es Sexy ¡! :P )  
  
-Tu no amas, tu deseas. ¿Deseas tenerme cierto?, pero NO me amas, si me amaras....  
  
-Yo no fui quien terminó con nuestra relación! (N/a: suena medio jotón no? Jaja :P )  
  
La chica sabia que Draco estaba en lo cierto, ella fue quien rompió con ese ''amor'' y también era ella la que se quejaba todo el tiempo por ello. Entonces . ¿Quién le entiende?.  
  
-Bueno sí........ tu no fuiste, fui yo....  
  
-Y dime por qué lo hiciste ...  
  
-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?  
  
-Jamás me lo dijiste  
  
-TU MISIÓN ERA MATARME! ¿Recuerdas el Dragón, desde ahí me di cuenta que un mortífago no podría amarme!  
  
-NO SOY UN MORTÍFAGO! CON UNA CHING$#%$%% ¡  
  
-Sí lo eres!! No me trates de engañar!  
  
-Si lo fuera, ya te habría matado y jamás te hubiera dicho TE AMO,  
  
-Bah! No me vengas Malfoy. Lo dices solo por algo .. para aprovecharte.  
  
-MALDITA SEA CONTIGO! No me quiero aprovechar, si me quisiera aprovechar haría esto.!!!  
  
Draco tomo agresivamente a la chica por las caderas, la volteó y le tapó la boca impidiendo que esta pudiese moverse. Le comenzó a besar el cuello mientras que Claudia trataba de safarse.  
  
Por fin Karayan supo que hacer, le dio una patada en la entrepierna ( N/a: Otra vez! Pobrecito ya lo dejaron estéril :S ), por ello Malfoy la soltó y en cuanto esto pasó Claudia no dudó en darle una cachetada.  
  
-Baboso .- gritó desesperada y salió corriendo. Se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor donde estaban chicos(as) de otros grados, nadie que ella conociese bien o fuese su amigo, así que los ignoró y subió a su habitación, asustada, desconcertada y sorprendida.  
  
Al día siguiente, ultimo día de clases, tocaba clase de pociones a Slytherin y a Gryffindor, lo que hacía más incomodo el día para Karayán. Por un lado estaba Draco y por el otro Potter. ¿Qué hacer? Sólo ella sabrá.  
  
-Muy bien clase, la poción de hoy será la que se encuentra en la pag. 102 de su libro. Formen parejas de 2 y HÁGANLA BIEN. Tendré que salir por un momento. Ah! Y tendrán que beberla ... TODOS.  
  
Hermione fue la primera en abrir el libro y leyó el titulo y prontó levantó la mano.  
  
-Ahorita no, Señorita. Granger.  
  
-Pero Profesor Snape, esta seguro que esta es la ...  
  
-Señorita Granger! Esa es y no me cuestione, tengo prisa.  
  
-Pero ..  
  
-CALLESE O LE RESTO PUNTOS A GRYFFINDOR. ¡!!  
  
-:[  
  
Así se formaron las parejas, rápido Claudia trató de quedar con Hermione para hacer la poción.  
  
-Veamos, ¿ qué poción debemos de hacer?.- preguntó Claudia  
  
-La poción de la sexualidad- Respondió Hermione.  
  
-EHHHHHHH??? .-  
  
-Si, esa. El libro dice que esta pocion solo tiene su efecto por 24 hrs o menos. Pero tambien dice que cuando la bebes, tus hormonas se ... alborotan mas de lo que ya deben de estar. Es decir, puedes cometer alguna estupidez en esas 24 hrs.- respondió Hermione  
  
-Es decir que si me gusta alguien, rápido ire tras el solo para el...  
  
-¿Placer físico .......? Sí.- afirmó Hermione.  
  
-Uy .... ¿qué le pasa a Snape?!!  
  
-no lo se, por eso traté de preguntarle, pero me calló :[  
  
-Entonces, debemos de hacerla, al menos no debemos de beberla.  
  
-Sí, si debemos  
  
-¿QUEEEEE?! Yo ni loca lo hago!!!.- dijo Karayan.  
  
Todos hicieron la poción, y al acabarla la miraban, sin tocarla, solo observaban. Muchos no querían que les pasara algo por esa poción, pero otros deseaban tomar tanto esa poción que terminaron haciéndolo.  
  
En ese momento entró el Prof. Snape al aula.  
  
-Muy bien, ahora tomen todos la poción. Ahora!  
  
-OK :S  
  
Y así fue, todos la bebieron, hasta aquellos que no querian.  
  
-En unos momentos comenzarán a sentir un hormigueo en el cuerpo, como dice su libro, bebieron la poción para obtener algún don en especial, aunque sea solo por 2 hrs.  
  
Al acabar de beber la poción todos pelaron los ojos y Ron fue quien habló.  
  
-Pero Prof. Snape usted nos encargó hacer y beber la poción de la sexualidad!  
  
-¿QUE? Claramente les dije que la de la pag. 102!  
  
-Y esa es Prof.- dijo Hermione.- ahí dice ''poción de la sexualidad''  
  
Snape se fijo en uno de los libros y claramente vio lo que decía, y exactamente, como los alumnos lo habían dicho, el titulo decía ''poción de la sexualidad. Es decir que si dejaban de ser vírgenes muchos de ellos, parte de la culpa la vendría teniendo Severus.  
  
-Y ya la bebieron ..... bien. Como dice aquí esta poción tiene efecto de menos de 24 hrs,a veces dura esas 24 largas hrs. Si no quieren que les pase algo que ustedes no quieran, simplemente no se lleven mucho con los del sexo opuesto.  
  
Dicho esto el profesor pidió que todos los alumnos salieran, y así lo hicieron todos.  
  
.............................................  
  
Después de beber esa poción me comencé a preocupar, es decir, HOY tengo que partir a la casa de Malfoy, HOY tengo que empacar, HOY tengo que ver la manera de liberar a mis papás, HOY tengo que despedirme de todos ( entre ellos Harry, y a decir verdad me da cosa verlo, después de ... ah! Ya saben, para qué les cuento! ). HOY tengo que lidiar con la poción. Pero ..... ¿me pasará algo parecido que con la poción de la atracción? Ah Maldita poción, me quejo y me quejo, pero ese maldito brebaje hizo que Malfoy se incrustara en mi mente todo el día.  
  
En vez de quejarme iré a la siguiente clase.  
  
.......------------------...........................  
  
Dicho esto todos los alumnos continuaron sus clases, y los efectos de la poción comenzaron a notarse. Ron andaba detrás de Hermione, como un lobo hambriento tratando de cazar a su presa, pero Hermione lo único que hacía era alejarse. Goyle comenzó a notar a Parkinson, y esta estaba detrás de Malfoy.  
  
Se preguntarán que pasa con Malfoy y con Potter, ambos detrás de Claudia, ¿ y ésta, la poción ya les habrá echo efecto? Pues sí, la poción ya estaba en ellos haciendo efecto. Aunque la siguiente clase después de pociones no estaban ambas casas juntas, en los cambios de clase, se veían y las hormonas comenzaban a trabajar más. En unas cuantas horas la pasión se desataría.  
  
En la penúltima hora, ambas casas se volvieron a encontrar en clase de Transformaciones. Para la desgracia de muchos no hubo clase ya que la profesora Mcgonagall fue llamada por Dumbledore. Todos los alumnos estaban nerviosos, la poción los estaba dominando. El pensamiento de sus acciones futuras los estaba embriagando, invadiendo, controlando.  
  
A los 5 minutos de que la profesora abandonó el aula, un chico de Slytherin se paró, hablando a todos sus compañeros:  
  
-Oigan, ya se que estamos nerviosos por la poción pero ... ja! Ustedes creen que los slytherins se van a meter con las gryffindors! Bah! Por favor!  
  
-Cállate! .- gritó Claudia.  
  
................-----------------..................----------------- ..........  
  
-Callate!.- le grité al Slytherin que habló frente a la clase.  
  
Había gritado de la desesperación, algo me estaba pasando y no era la poción. Más bien era un miedo, ¿a qué? No lo se. En mi cabeza había tantas voces, tantos gritos, tantos susurros, y al escuchar la voz de aquel tipo mi cabeza estalló.  
  
-¿Qué?.- Cállate tú! A mi una gryffindor no me calla..  
  
-Pues aquí hay una que lo esta haciendo!  
  
-¿Y tu crees que te voy a hacer caso?  
  
-Más te vale.- dije esto y saqué mi varita.  
  
-Ahh con que esas tenemos eh ......- dicho esto él también sacó su varita.  
  
Ambos estábamos ahí a punto de dar el primer golpe, pero una voz nos interrumpió.  
  
-Déjala en paz Dave ... .- dijo Malfoy. (N/a: wak! Dave . jaja .. no se me ocurrió otro nombre ^_^ )  
  
-¿La estas defendiendo Malfoy?.... dijo Dave  
  
-No, no lo hago. Déjamela a mí, tengo cuentas que arreglar con ella, aparte que disfrutaré viendo como una niña cae y suplica que la deje.  
  
''Que PERRO, hijo de la ....... de su madre!! Maldito! Baboso, imbécil! Ya te quiero ver haciéndome algo''.- fue lo único que pensé al escuchar sus palabras.  
  
Por un momento me quede sin habla, estaba viendo a Malfoy, y a pesar de estar enojada, no pude resistirme a pensar por unos segundo los sexy que se veía, lo hermoso que sería besarlo y ...... en ese momento su voz me interrumpió mi lindo pensamiento,  
  
-¿Qué pasa Karayán? Apoco ya te has rendido! Si ni siquiera hemos empezado!  
  
-Envertestatil.- Se escuchó por la sala y solo se vio que Malfoy salió volando hacia una de las paredes y chocando con ella.  
  
-Potter!! Estúpido me las vas a pagar..- dijo Malfoy furioso.  
  
-Déjala Malfoy, ella es mía. Y no pienso compartirla contigo (N/a: mm .... imagínense ... tener de a dos novios jejeje )  
  
-Harry, déjalo, si él quiere pelear conmigo, entonces YO pelearé con él.  
  
-Shhh..- dijo y guarando su varita rápidamente me tomó con una mano la cintura y otra la boca.- Vendrás conmigo!  
  
Harry me sacó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, y cuidadosamente se fijó que nadie estuviera cerca, me metió en uno de los pasadizos secretos ( de todos los que hay en Hogwarts ¬¬' ) y me soltó.  
  
-¿Para que me has traído aquí Harry?  
  
-Este es el último día, y ya no te veré hasta dentro de 2 semanas ( N/a: que pokito ¬¬' ).- Y quiero que te vallas feliz.- dijo esto con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
-Me iré feliz sabiendo que partes de aquí bien, eso me basta, ahora déjame salir.- dije nerviosa  
  
-No.- cuando Harry me impidió el paso, me tomo por los brazos acercándome a su cuerpo ( bien formadito por el quidittch jeje ), besándome apasionadamente, casi me tragaba viva. Yo no quise acceder a tal BESOTE ya que me había dado cuenta que la poción era lo que lo llevó a tal acto. Me quitó la capa, besando mi cuello, mientras yo luchaba por apartarme; se quitó la camisa pero en ese momento de pequeña distracción para el .... le pegué en la entrepierna! ^_^ . Me tuvo que soltar, salí corriendo hacia el aula donde se suponía que debíamos de estar. Al entrar ahí vi algo que jamás me hubiera gustado ver °_° Vi muchas parejas besandose! WAKALA!  
  
No hice nada; me senté y a mi alrededor había 4 parejas besándose. Me dio asco ver tantas lenguas de arriba abajo. Pero mi mente comenzó a vagar y lo único que hice fue pensar en mi actitud de la niña buena. Malfoy y Potter creen que pueden hacer lo que sea conmigo, pero están equivocados! Noo . qué digo! No son ellos! Es la poción.  
  
Aún así, cuando diga que NO es NO.  
  
Harry llegó al aula, se sentó a un lado de mí y me pidió disculpas.  
  
-Disculpame, fue la poción.  
  
-¿Ya se te pasó?.- pregunté demasiado confundida  
  
-Sí, bueno mas o menos. Es que no tomé todo el frasco, creo que con lo que bebí fue suficiente.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.- dije sonrojada y enojada a la vez.  
  
-Pero, aún así eso no significa que no te quiera.  
  
-Harry, dejémosle ahí no?!  
  
-Sí, aun asi seguimos siendo amigos.  
  
-Claro que Sí ¡  
  
(N/a: ayy que tiernos! Bah! Debieron de haber echo ''cosas'' Así que chiste tiene el fic! YA SE, la pasión será con Malfoy! )  
  
La poción si me había echo efecto, pero combatía contra ella! No iba a dejar que las ganas me arruinaran el día o hasta la vida. A la siguiente hora tampoco hubo clases, así que yo decidí ir a la habitación donde estaba mi maleta, la llené, y ya me disponía a buscar mi capa de invisibilidad.  
  
Las horas pasaron, todos habían cenado, se estaban despidiendo, etc etc etc y mas etc. Algunos alumnos iban a salir del castillo esa misma noche, uno de ellos era Malfoy. Con la capa puesta, salí de la Torre de Gryffindor, dirigiéndome a un pasillo por el cual Malfoy transitaba mucho. Esperé ahí algunos minutos, cuando vi una silueta negra acercándose a mí, no me fue difícil reconocerla. Malfoy se encaminaba con sus maletas, y yo iba detrás de él siendo silenciosa. A pesar de que muchos estaban despiertos, no podía dejar que me vieran siguiendo a Malfoy.  
  
Dicho esto, Draco salió del castillo, y algo parecido a un carro lo estaba esperando, abrió la cajuela y sus maletas las acomodó; yo solo la aventé rápido. Abrió la puerta del vehículo y se subió, para poder alcanzar a entrar me tuve que aventar. A pesar de que no me sintió, yo estaba sentada a un lado de él; observándolo y siempre cuidadosa. De pronto el vehículo se paró, enfrente de una gran mansión que es difícil describirla en palabras de tan bella. Bajamos ambos, y el chofer se llevó el auto, no antes de bajar las maletas.  
  
Nos encaminamos hasta la puerta, Draco la abrió y una señora fue hacia e´l.  
  
-Draco! Amor! ( N/a: pimpollo, cielito, amorcito, panquesito! Ahh cuantos apodos nos ponen las madres verdad? ¬¬' )  
  
-Hola Madre.- dijo Draco  
  
-Hijo, Bienvenido, pasa a tu cuarto cámbiate en lo que la cena se sirve ^_^  
  
-Si madre, ¿y mi padre dónde esta?.  
  
- Esta en su ''despacho'', tiene un visitante, pero no tarda en venir a recibirte. Ahora pasa a tu cuarto.  
  
Ahora había entendido, esa señora era su madre. Narcissa. Sabía su nombre porque Draco una vez me lo dijo.  
  
Pasamos a su cuarto ( yo de colada ), Draco puso su maleta en la cama y se acostó en ella. Y luego comenzó a decir unas palabras en voz baja:  
  
-Maldita sea, me fui sin despedirme de Claudia. Maldita! Ella no sabe cuanto la quiero, creo que se preocupa más por el imbécil de Potter. Pero déjenla, algún día vendrá a mí porque sabe que la amo, y ella me ama, lo sé. Aunque lo niegue quiere estar conmigo. Nomás dejen a la cabr*na que me vea con alguien mas y vendrá corriendo hacia mí.-  
  
Escuché estas palabras, y lo único que quería era quitarme la capa y saltarle, besarlo y ..ver a que nos llevaba ese beso, solo imaginármelo desnudo, con su cabello alborotado, esos ojos grises observándome, su boca gozando y ...... AHHH!! Que me pasa?!!!! Estoy bajo el efecto de la poción, sí, eso debe de ser! Afuera esos pensamientos sucios, cochinos, pervertidos, ay .. pero esta rebueno Malfoy :].  
  
En seguida Draco comenzó a desempacar, guardaba su ropa con cuidado, ya que no quería que algún elfo le tocara sus preciadas prendas. En eso uno de ellos ( elfo doméstico) tocó a la puerta.  
  
-Señor Malfoy, su madre le llama.- dijo Tuti  
  
( N/a: TUTI ??? ¬¬ .... ay bueno esque los elfos tienen nombres raros! °_° )  
  
-Dile que en un momento bajo.- contestó Draco mientras terminaba de doblar uno de sus pantalones.  
  
Por mi parte, yo buscaba en que lugar asentarme, si me quedaba en el cuarto de Malfoy a dormir pronto me descubriría. Es decir ¿qué tal si mientras dormía me quitaba la capa y él se despertaba y me veía ahí en su cuarto? De seguro se iba a asustar y enojar, o se podría aprovechar  
  
(N/a: ahh bien que quiere verdad?!! :] )  
  
Draco comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero algo lo detuvo .. un ruido. Yo de babosa choqué con un pequeño mueble, en donde había una lámpara y esta calló.  
  
-¿Quién anda ahí?.- dijo Malfoy en un tono desperado.  
  
Pero no obtuvo respuesta, claro que no le iba a decir ''ay mira aquí estoy, si yo... Claudia!'' ¬¬. Como nadie le contestó comenzó a buscar a tientas en su habitación, el sabía que el viento no había sido el causante de que la lámpara cayera, ya que corriente de aire no había en aquel cuarto. Para evitar ser vista por él, me acurruqué en una de las esquinas. No le fue fácil encontrarme, ya que estaba buscando algo que él no podía ver.  
  
-Te encontraré, hoy lo haré, tenlo por seguro, quien quiera que seas.- dijo mientras se alejaba. Abrió la puerta, salió de su cuarto, la cerró y solo pensé ''al fin''  
  
Me quité la capa, dando un suspiro de alivio, acerqué mi maleta y puse la capa cerca de mí por si acaso. Pero en cuanto me paré la puerta volvió a abrirse.. Era Draco!!!!........  
  
Babosa! Idiota! Estúpida ¡! Cómo se te ocurre quitarte la capa!!!!.- eran mis pensamientos al encontrarme con sus ojos grises observándome sorprendidos  
  
-Cla..Karayan! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- me cuestionó  
  
-Este .... pues....yo .......- no sabía que decirle, estaba nerviosa en ese momento  
  
Draco cerró la puerta, entrando completamente a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave.  
  
-Bien dime ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
-Es un asunto entre tu padre y yo ..... .- dije temerosa e insegura  
  
-¿mi padre? ¿qué tiene que ver mi padre contigo?  
  
-Es un asunto que ..... realmente no te incumbe, más no creas que estoy aquí por gusto, lo hago por salvación.  
  
-Aun no te entiendo, háblame claro.- dijo con un tono enfadado  
  
-No tienes por que entenderlo, es más, ni saberlo, pero ya que lo he dicho no hagas más preguntas porque no te las contestaré  
  
-Lo harás! :[ o no saldrás de esta habitación!  
  
-Ya te dije que no te lo diré, es algo de lo cual no quiero chismes!  
  
-Me lo dirás!!! :[.- Draco se acercó a mi y me tomó fuertemente por los brazos.- Dimelo!!! :[  
  
-No!  
  
-DRAAAAAAACOO! Baja a cenar hijo.- se escuchó la voz de su madre.  
  
-En un momento bajo madre.- Contestó Draco  
  
-Tú Claudia ... tú ... tu me dirás realmente que haces aquí.  
  
Pero mi mente no lo escuchaba, solo lo estaba viendo, pensando en lo sexy que se veia, en lo guapo que estaba, en el amor que había nacido entre el y yo, etc ...  
  
-Hey! Te estoy hablando!.- dijo la voz de Draco  
  
Pero la poción al fin me ganó, el efecto que no me pasaba aún comenzó su trabajo. Lo callé con un beso en la boca, un beso tan apasionado... como si fuese el ultimo que le daría en toda mi vida, como si esa fuese mi despedida hacía el en un momento de agonía.  
  
El me correspondió el beso, y lo hizo más apasionado. Me abrazaba con fuerza y yo a él, de nuevo nuestros cuerpos estuvieron juntos, como si no se pudiesen despegar. El beso duró y duró .. nuestras lenguas estaban en una batalla, viendo cual dominaba a la otra. Nos separamos agitado, necesitábamos respirar, el oxígeno nos hacía falta. El me miró con sus ojos pícaros y me dijo:  
  
-No resististe más verdad amor?.-  
  
-No.-fue mi respuesta. Y otro beso nos unió (N/a: entonces el pasado no fue como el ultimo! °¬¬ )  
  
Draco tuvo que salir a cenar, prometiéndome traer comida para mí, pero al irse sentía la necesidad de él. ¿Acaso la poción me estaba ganando?  
  
---------------------**............................. HaStA aquí llegó el capitulo 5, me dan ganas de darle jaque mate a esta historia, pero bueno ... DEJEN REVIEWS para saber que tal esta la historia!!! Sale pues! Me despido :]  
  
B-rockz 


	6. Confusiones

Cap 6. Confusiones  
  
Sí, así es ..... necesitaba que el estuviera ahí, y de pronto me pregunte ¿Necesito de él o lo necesito a él? Todo me daba vueltas. Por un lado sabía que la poción me estaba consumiendo de poco a poco, y ahora era más notable; y por el otro lado estaba usando la razón y la conciencia, pero en poco tiempo iba a estar inconsciente de mis actos si dejaba que la poción me dominara.  
  
¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta al dejarlo? ¿Por qué siempre que lo miro, no miro a un Malfoy vengativo y cínico, si no a un Malfoy sexy y misterioso? Pero conozco todas esas respuestas, para empezar lo dejé porque ... ¿quién me asegura que no será un mortífago?. Recuerdan el dragón? Sí ese ... el mismo que me llevó a la conclusión de que entre el y yo, solo odio debía de existir. Pero a pesar de que yo juré que no me iba a enamorar de un hombre de la forma en la que lo estoy ahora, me fue difícil seguir esa promesa. Solo al verlo siento un mareo, su presencia me embriaga y consume, y ahora, ahora no puedo negar lo que siento por él.  
  
De pronto la puerta se abrió y me escondí en el armario de Draco, donde sus ropas perfumadas tocaban mi piel.  
  
-¿Claudia? ........ .- sonó la voz de Draco  
  
-Aquí estoy.- dije y salí del armario  
  
-En un momento algún elfo te traerá comida, mientras ...ponte cómoda.- dijo Malfoy.  
  
-Esta bien.- dije  
  
Durante un momento hubo un silencio aterrador, ninguno de los dos nos dirigimos la palabra, yo miraba por una de las ventanas hacía el cielo, pero él me miraba fijamente, con sus ojos grises. Lo supe porque miré de reojo mas de una vez. El silencio seguía, él me seguía observando, yo seguí mirando hacía afuera, y de pronto él rompió la ausencia de palabras.  
  
-¿Ya me vas a decir qué haces aquí?  
  
-Como enfadas! .... pero creo que debo de decirte, ya que soy la intrusa en tu casa  
  
-Sí, si debes, ahora dime! ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre?  
  
-Él .... bueno, no solo él ... esta casa ... ahí ...... ah! Me es difícil!  
  
-Inténtalo.  
  
-Supongo que tu padre tiene encerrado a mis padres aquí, en algún lugar de la casa.- dije y me dirigí rápidamente hacia Draco.  
  
-Estas Loca!.- dijo casi gritando.- ¿Cómo me dices que ......-up- (lo callaron)  
  
No dejé que terminara de hablar, puse mi mano sobre su boca y la presioné en sus labios, seguí hablando....  
  
-No estoy segura, pero lo averiguaré Draco, hay probabilidades de que estén aquí. No aseguro nada.  
  
-Porque de seguro no están aquí.- Fue lo que pudo decir Malfoy.  
  
-¿Y que tal si sí lo están eh? Son mortífagos ahora Draco, tu padre tuvo que ver en algo. Me dijeron que no lo son porque hallan querido, están obligados, les controlan las mentes. Tengo que encontrarlos rápido o se olvidarán de mí y serán mortífagos completamente.- dicho esto quité mi mano de sus labios.  
  
-No te creo.  
  
-ESQUE ESTO NO ES DE QUE ME CREAS O NO! EL ASUNTO ES QUE LOS PERDERÉ!  
  
-Pero mi padre .... dime ¿tu que crees que tenga que ver en todo esto?  
  
-Se podría decir que él es el mortígafo mayor Draco, lo que Voldemort quiera que se haga, él lo hace.  
  
-Claudia ..... yo .... no se en que pensar ahora.- dijo fríamente  
  
-Sé que es difícil para ti, es decir ... eres su hijo, es tu padre, son familia, se conocen o eso creen. Y yo para ti soy solo una ... persona más en este mundo .. es obvio que no querrás entenderlo a mi versión, si no la de tu padre.  
  
-No. No eres una ''persona más'' y bien lo sabes! Deja de hacerte la tonta! Deja de hacerte la que no sabes de mí! Deja de engañarte.- dicho esto me tomo por el brazo.- Dime, por qué me niegas.  
  
-No es que te niegue es que .....  
  
-¿ENTONCES QUÉ ES?! Realmente no te entiendo, no entiendo que quieres. Me dejas y luego ... respondes a cada beso que te doy. No amor, no me has olvidado.  
  
-Si lo he hecho!  
  
-Entonces dime que no me amas, dime que no me quieres, dime que no me deseas, dime que no me necesitas, dime que no quisieras abrazarme, dime que encontraste a alguien más, dime que Malfoy dejó de existir para ti ......  
  
-Draco ... DEJAME EN PAZ :[ Es molesto que preguntes y preguntes  
  
-DIME CLAUDIA! DIME! .- Cuando dijo eso sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de ira, pero a la vez su rostro mostraba desesperación  
  
-No Malfoy, no te lo diré! ¿Y sabes por qué? Por orgullo. Puede que aun te quiera ... puede que no.  
  
-¿Entonces dime amor, por que me evitas?¿Por qué me niegas?¿Por qué te sigues engañando?  
  
-PORQUE SOMOS DIFERENTES! Tú serás un mortífago, al menos todo indica que lo serás, Yo no lo soy pero si me dejo vencer moriré! ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? Voldemort podrá matarme y tu serás su seguidor, en otras palabras disfrutarás verme muerta. Y si dejamos que se desarrollen sentimientos dime ¿acaso no se acabarán si algo terrible pasa?  
  
-No, si es amor no ... Si nos amamos NO!!. No seré un mortífago aunque mi padre lo quiera, no lo seré!  
  
-¿Y qué me dices del dragón?  
  
-No fue obra mía!! Aquél mortígafo que trató de matarte hizo magia, lo colocó en mí en el momento aquel. Mira! .- Draco me mostró la palma de su mano, y ciertamente no había nada ya.  
  
-Estoy confundida, te quiero pero no puedo y no debo hacerlo.  
  
-Pues estamos igual. Un Malfoy no tiene permitido dejar de ser mortífago para amar y ser feliz. Su destino ya esta escrito. Pero no soy un mortífago, así que puedo amar.  
  
-Un momento Draco, lo lograste, me sacaste de la boca que aun te podía o no amar.. Pero dime tu .. ¿me amas?  
  
-Claro que te amo, tú lo sabes.- dicho esto me abrazó.  
  
Estaba ahí, atrapada entre sus brazos. Hice lo mismo que él lo abracé. Al fin lo dije, al fin lo confesé. ''Te quiero'' ¿Pero acaso creían que la poción dejó de hacer efecto? Claro que NO! Ahí seguía. Mis ... Nuestras venas ardían, a él tampoco se le pasaba. Pude sentir que su cuerpo era frío, pero el mío no, el mío estaba tibio, y la poción estaba haciendo que se calentara, el lo sintió y su cuerpo comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Estábamos sudando, Malfoy se separó y fue a abrir su ventana. Como no se había cambiado, él seguía con su traje y su capa de Slytherin. Se quitó la capa. Debajo de ella, Draco tenia puesta una camisa negra, sus pantalones negros, los zapatos negros (N/a: ¬¬ ).  
  
Bajo la luz de la luna se miraba irresistible. Ganas me sobraban de .....ya saben ........ no necesitan detalles. (N/a: Sí! Sí necesitamos XD )  
  
Pasó su mano sobre sus cabellos, y estos se hacían gajos entre sus dedos, el cabello estaba alborotado. Noté como soltó una pequeña gota de sudor. Y de pronto cambiando su actitud dijo enojado:  
  
-¿Sabes cuanto me has hecho sufrir?  
  
-No ...ja! ya mero haz de haber sufrido.. (N/a: que cínica!!! XD )  
  
-Pues MUCHO, ahora ya lo sabes! ¿Quieres saber cuantas noches no pensé en ir a la torre de Gryffindor, sacarte de ahí, llevarte hacia mi dormitorio, besarte toda la noche y no dejarte ir hasta que yo quisiera? ¿Lo sabes?  
  
-Este .... No...  
  
-SI CLAUDIA! ERA LO QUE MÁS QUERIA, TENERTE SOLO PARA MÍ ¿Sabes que sentí cuando vi que Potter te besó?  
  
-LO VISTE?? °_°  
  
-SÍ SI LO VI! Y te diré que solo quería romperle la boca por tocarte y besarte. Quería ir detrás de ti y borrarte el beso de Potter con uno mío. Quería poseerte, tenerte solo para mí. Y AUN LO QUIERO! Pero tu ... tu no decías lo mismo .....  
  
-TOC TOC .- (tocan a la puerta ) .- Señor Malfoy, traigo la cena que me pidió.  
  
Draco abrió la puerta y un elfo apareció con una charola y en ella una copa y un plato. Al irse el elfo Draco me dio la comida y el se dirigió a una puerta que estaba ahí mismo es su habitación. Yo ni siquiera había notado la puerta, ya que la oscuridad densa la tapaba. No acabé la cena, no me tenia hambre, y menos después de lo que me dijo Malfoy. Creo que se estaba desquitando. A los 10 minutos después yo estaba acurrucada en una esquina, tocando mi cuello, como si buscara algo, y ciertamente lo hacía: buscaba la señal del milenio. Apoyé mi cabeza en las rodillas, mis manos tocaban mi nuca, y escuché una puerta abriéndose; Draco había salido de aquel cuarto, me miró y me dijo:  
  
-Te ayudaré a investigar sobre tus padres.  
  
Mi rostro se iluminó más de lo que antes se había iluminado. Necesitaba ayuda, y ya tenía la de un Malfoy. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi capa; en ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta. Rápidamente me puse la capa.  
  
-Draco ábreme.- se escuchó la voz de Lucius. Y la puerta fue abierta.  
  
-¿Si padre?  
  
-Mañana mismo tendré que salir, tu madre me acompañará. Vaciaremos la casa, ningún elfo estará. Asuntos Draco .. solo asuntos, por lo que te digo que no preguntes. Estarás solo; la casa estará asegurada con pura magia. Partiremos en la mañana.  
  
-Muy bien padre, la casa estará asegurada.  
  
-Muy bien Draco, mas te vale. Ahora me voy. Buenas Noches.- y Lucius se fue. Pero la puerta volvió a abrirse y Lucius volvió a entrar.  
  
-Draco, debo decirte algo. Pero ... sin que nadie escuché.- Silincius Eternus ¡  
  
La habitación quedó completamente en un silencio aterrador. Solo veía que la boca de Lucius se movía, y Draco buscaba algo en su habitación, lo buscaba con los ojos.  
  
Y ahí aguardé hasta que el hechizo terminara.  
  
.............**..................  
  
-Draco, me he enterado de ciertas noticias de tu escuela. Entre ellas esta la de quién es la poseedora de la señal del milenio.  
  
-¿A si, y quien es?  
  
-Karayán; Claudia Karayán. Una sangre limpia o sangre pura, como quieras llamarle. Es de Gryffindor.  
  
-Ah! Sí, se quien es.  
  
-Ten cuidado con ella hijo. Ha desarrollado poderes increíbles Mayores  
que los de cualquier mago de su edad. Mayores que los de Potter, incluso  
Dumbledore debería de cuidarse de ella.- dicho esto Lucius soltó una  
pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-¿Pero que tiene que ver conmigo?  
  
-Realmente nada, pero sus padres se han convertido en mortífagos  
completamente y necesitamos de ella para abrir el portal.  
  
-¿Qué portal?  
  
-Aquel que hará de Voldemort el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos  
... de nuevo.  
  
-¿Y si obtiene la señal del milenio y la usa contra los mortífagos?  
  
-Entonces estamos acabados.- dijo Lucius.- Te pido que no hagas tratos  
con ella, ninguno. Y si lo haces, haz lo posible por traerla a esta casa,  
aunque sea asqueroso traer a una Gryffindor a esta casa. Solo avísame con  
tiempo. También deberías saber algo de su pasado.  
  
-¿Qué tiene su pasado padre?  
  
-Estuvo en Azkaban por 1 mes.  
  
-¿Que? Jaja En Azkabán?  
  
-Si. Se le acusó de magia negra hace algún tiempo. Cuando ella tenia 13.  
  
-¿Por qué la usó?  
  
-Un dementor fue tras ella al mundo muggle. Ella se trató de defender con  
lo que pudo. Su madre y ella estaban en peligro. El Ministerio no le  
quitó la varita porque hay ''leyes'' que la protegen .. ja! ....idiotas!  
Bueno, ahora me voy Draco.- dio media vuelta y se alejó; dejando la  
habitación.  
  
........----.........******-------.............  
  
Draco quitó el hechizo que callaba el sonido de todas sus palabras, salí de donde me encontraba solo para preguntarle ''Cuál es el plan para mañana?''  
  
-Asi que la niña es toda una rebelde .... ja!  
  
-¿De que me hablas Draco?  
  
-De Azkabán y de ti dentro de él.  
  
°_° .........  
  
-Si ... si... si ..... la astuta Karayán estuvo en Azkabán! Que ironía, jamás me lo dijiste  
  
-no tenias por que saberlo. Es más, estuve injustamente metida ahí!  
  
-¿Injustamente?. Dame tus razones por las cuales ese caso deba de ser injusto.  
  
-Un dementor nos perseguía a mi madre y a mí, tenia que hacer algo y no me iba a quedar ahí parada, abrir los brazos y decirle a esa cosa ''BESAME'' ¬¬  
  
-Aún así te debieron de haber quitado la varita, fue magia negra lo que usaste  
  
-Por defensa propia!!!!  
  
-Ja! Defensa propia  
  
-OYE PUES QUE TE TRAES ?!  
  
-¿De que Karayán? Te molesta que te diga la verdad?  
  
-No me dices NINGUNA VERDAD Malfoy!. Además parece que me agredes en vez de apoyarme!  
  
-Tal vez eso estoy haciendo exactamente!  
  
-Que?! Ahh bueno quien te entiende?! Primero te pones sentimental y luego me atacas?!  
  
-jaja ( risa diabólica jeje ) Y sabes por que lo hago?  
  
-Claro esta que NO Malfoy!  
  
-Me estas pagando todas las noches desde que tu y yo .... bueno ... dejamos de ser pareja. Y toma en cuenta que esta es solo la primera noche.  
  
-Que? ahh desgraciado!  
  
-Pues este desgraciado te ayudará a encontrar a tus padres, así que será mejor que lo trates como se debe.- Malfoy dio media vuelta para retirarse a su cama.  
  
-Malfoy.- lo llamé  
  
-Que Claudia?  
  
-Entonces ... no sentiste todo lo que dijiste, no querías tenerme como dijiste.  
  
-No Claudia ... te equivocas, todo aquello que dije si fue enserio. Buenas noches.  
  
Draco se acostó sobre su cama, reposando su cuerpo sobre las sabanas que la cubrían. Luego se levantó de inmediato.  
  
-Puedes dormir aquí si quieres.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.  
  
-Prefiero dormir en el sillón.  
  
En aquella habitación se encontraba también un sillón, apto para una persona acostada, y apto para dos sentadas. Me cubrí con la capa invisible y me perdí de la vista de Malfoy.  
  
Entonces él salió de aquel cuarto que ahora el silencio lo reinaba, regresó sin camiseta en puros boxers, mostrando su cuerpo bien formado. Se dirigió a su cama y dijo al aire:  
  
-Cierra la Boca Karayán, ¿qué nunca habías visto a un hombre sin camiseta?  
  
Me limité a responderle, ahora el coraje y la desesperación me estaban reinando. Comencé a dudar sobre la ayuda que Malfoy me daría, y estaba confundida. ¿Por qué si Malfoy me quería me decia esas cosas? Pero claro que la respuesta es clara; me estaba haciendo pagar el tiempo en el que yo lo dejé. Y más por aquel beso de Potter, sin duda eso lo enfureció.  
  
Cerré mis ojos para caer en un sueño perturbado, estaba segura de que esa noche no iba a dormir a gusto estando en la casa de Draco. Al fin caí dormida, no tuve sueños esa noche, al menos no los recuerdo. Más bien tuve pesadillas. Soñé como la señal del milenio abría aquel portal por donde salían monstruos, criaturas, magos vestidos de negro con marcas de sangre en su rostro, sin duda alguna... ese no era un bonito sueño. Abrí mis ojos al pasar algunas horas, el cuarto seguía oscuro, fijé mi mirada en Draco, y ahí estaba... dormido tranquilamente, ocupando toda la cama. Se podría decir que tenia una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, ¿con qué estaba soñando? No lo se :P. Pero conociéndole, de seguro en su sueña había más de una chica desnuda corriendo por ahí ¬¬ (N/a: JAJAJA! ) Cualquier cosa podría estar ocurriendo dentro de esa cabecita, así que probablemente sí estaba soñando con algún desnudo.  
  
Sonreí y me volví a acostar. En la mañana sería la búsqueda de mis padres, debía de descansar para prepararme, no solo para partir en búsqueda de dos mortífagos, sino también para alguna traición de Malfoy. Se comportaba tan extraño que todo me debía de esperar. Cerré mis ojos y en eso escuché una voz desconocida en mi mente.  
  
No se exactamente que decía, porque esa voz se mezcló con otra, y luego otra se les unió. Tres voces hablaban al mismo tiempo. Me senté rápidamente para ver quién estaba en la habitación aparte de Draco y de mí ... y SORPRESA. NO había nadie y las voces seguían hablando. Busqué desesperadamente en el cuarto a alguien, queriendo encontrar la fuente de esos susurros y gritos que escuchaba pero nunca la encontré! Mis ojos no veían nada. Tapé mis oídos para dejar de escuchar, pero fue inútil. Las voces no provenían del exterior, estaban en mí... diría yo. O puede que hallan estado fuera de mi ... no se, es confuso.  
  
Seguí con mi oídos tapados, me acosté de nueva cuenta me tapé como pude y cerré mis ojos. Los apretaba, mis manos hacían lo mismo con mis oídos, ahora el sonido no era tan fuerte, esos gritos y susurros comenzaron a desaparecer de poco a poco hasta que al fin se fueron. No abrí mis ojos, no me moví, solo me quedé ahí hasta que me dormí.  
  
.............-------............----------.............----------.........-- ---------.............----------..  
  
Aquí estoy de nuevo! Disculpen todo el retraso, tuve otras cosas que hacer y no pude seguirle pronto con el capitulo pero aquí esta! Disfrútenlo. Sé que no esta muy bueno, no es bueno, es malo jeje. Pero sus opiniones cuentan.  
  
SperZ-ZZZ: Gracias por leer este fic ...pero .. ahh no está tan bueno! Bueno si a ti te gustó muchas gracias ¡!! :] Disfruta de este capitulo  
  
Rinoa: Weno a ti ya te había agradecido por leer el fic, aun así te sigo dando las gracias. No pues si ya vez! Ya se metió a la casa de Draco jaja que colada! Pero ... ya la vendrán sacando a patadas jaja! Y el resto de los alumnos ¿seguirán siendo vírgenes? Jojo quien sabe! Esperemos otro capitulo.  
  
B-rockz 


End file.
